


【TSV】生活间隙

by howaboutlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howaboutlove/pseuds/howaboutlove
Summary: 一些（我想象中的）他俩的生活间隙传统艺能BEB互攻背景至于他俩的生活真的是啥样的，别问俺，俺也不想知道）应该会一直连载（？一些不确定的细节，很多都是按照自己的记忆来写了，但其实作者是个记忆超差的人）
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

【11/30】我想带你去浪漫的土耳其

1130STK删稿  
灵感来源于首页一个太太的梦

“我们私奔吧”  
Brett对Eddy说，冲他伸出手。Eddy不自觉张着嘴看他，原本面色不佳的青年这时候像画板上被泼了满桶的颜料，五颜六色的，又是沉郁又是惊愕，在小酒店昏暗的灯光下倒是让那对兔牙更白了。Brett在心里暗自发笑，笑意从眼角流出来很快被捕捉，于是那双兔牙又被包起来，嘴角露出个无奈的笑。  
他们这时候在另一张床上休息，开的是双床房，睡的是单人床，至于在另一张床上干了些什么，懂得都懂。尤其是今晚经历了那么多事儿，身体疲惫的同时精神却高度集中，以至于在走进小酒店的房间后，无声的默契让他们同时抬头看向对方，也不知道最后到底是谁动手撕了谁的衣服，只有那件可怜的merch掉在地上，无人问津。  
避孕套被随手丢在垃圾桶里，汗津津的身体贴在一起也不嫌弃，杨博尧难得放弃了自己的洁癖任由另一人靠在他脖子上喘息。陈伟丞今晚在上头的时候把他折腾的不轻，他由着他来啃得脖子下面拍不到的地方全是牙印血痕；自己也没省着多少力气，扯着陈伟丞的腿像是能把人拉断，好几次把人顶在床头板上，凶狠得几乎不像是食草动物了。  
他骨子里还带着狠劲儿，做事不达目的不松口，陈伟丞也是，都是近些年才活络起来，所以活该两人一起受折腾。  
Eddy眼前还是花的就听到Brett轻描淡写地说出了不得了的话，一时间原本还在撩头发的手都顿住了，懵懵地露出半截兔牙。又看到Brett冲他不怀好意的笑，又不敢确定对方是不是真的开玩笑，一下子倒是脸上五彩纷呈的，逗得一晚上都是张“dead face”的人低头开始乐。  
“你开玩笑啊？”Eddy还带点不确定。  
“啊，嗯，玩笑。”Brett看着他，挑眉。  
他故意做的滑稽，蜡笔小新样儿的厚眉毛做起来有模有样儿，于是Eddy也咯咯笑起来，房间里几十分钟前的凝固氛围一扫而空，只剩下空气中流淌着的欢笑爱意。  
杨博尧难得不嫌弃，陈伟丞把胳膊直接塞进对方怀里，趴在人胸上做娇羞状，引来无奈的眼神。自从Edwina出现在他们频道之后他们就时常做这样的游戏，这时候Edwina又出来了，捏着嗓子用尖尖的手指敲杨博尧的胸，“无情的负心汉，说好要带我走的呢？”  
“你要想我们就走呗。”杨博尧懒洋洋地靠在床头，眯着眼睛像是副快睡着的模样，说出来的话却怎么都不像。陈伟丞这时候又有些犹豫了，虽说理智告诉他对方只是在开玩笑，但和对方的默契却下意识让他觉得这可绝不是玩笑，对方是认真的。  
“抛下所有人吗？”他有些失了玩闹的心，声音又低了下来，手指也无意识地滑到床单上捏紧。  
“就我们。去北极。”杨博尧的声音有些遥远，眼睛已经彻底闭上了。  
“可以吗？”Eddy的声音有些抖。  
“可以。”Brett抓住了他的手。  
“即使我不想做Twoset了？”  
“你会吗？”Brett沉静的眼神望向他，没有丝毫怀疑。  
Eddy想说我当然会，就在今天，就在今晚，我无数次思考为什么我只是想做一个简单的小提琴手，只是想向所有人科普更多美妙的古典乐，希望更多的人了解我们都会出现这样的事。他想问我只是把他们当做朋友都不可以吗。我只是想做更多我们想做的事都不行吗。他有很多的疑问和不解，甚至委屈埋怨，但似乎都消失在了情人的眼神中。他突然有些迷惑，“为什么你永远都能这么坚持呢Brett？”  
“是你提出要做TwoSet的吧Eddy”对方耸耸肩，又把问题抛回给他，并无视了他这不是什么都没说的抱怨。  
“所以你想去吗？”对方突然问。  
“去哪儿？”  
“嗯……北极？”  
“…到底为什么要去北极啊…真的很冷哎？”


	2. 【12/04】操，这太gay了

“这太gay了”Eddy对着镜头龇牙咧嘴，下一秒把手自然地搭在了Brett肩膀上，而他的搭档对此没有丝毫的反应，他只是点点头，从那双死鱼眼里折射出一点认同，“我希望大家能在Reddit里讨论更多的音乐。”完全不在意他刚刚还认真地盯着Eddy看，看他眉飞色舞地向他解释他们的梗——哦，这值得在粉丝群里再多五十张截图，并成为某些粉丝的壁纸或头像。  
“说到底我们真的有这么gay吗？”Eddy忍不住喃喃，他的手不自觉的开始在身边人的后颈左右来回摩挲，只是动作很是游移，并没有完全靠着Brett的脖子，所以也并没有得到对方的反抗，被这样对待的男人只是继续点着头，似乎并不在意同伴说了什么，只是下意识地同意对方，就像他无数次在镜头前对对方旺盛的好强心做得那样。  
他们并没有再继续下去，毕竟他们打心底不想打消他们可爱的粉丝们旺盛的想象力——这也是古典乐手们重要的一部分不是吗？

“晚上吃什么？”结束了一天的工作，Eddy打了个大大的哈欠，随口向身边已经开始耷拉起眼睛充电的同伴问道，伸了个懒腰又把手搭在了对方的椅子上，和对方的后背轻轻碰在一起。  
“Cabbage”毫无感情的回应，Brett并不打算回应直面的惨叫，直接无视。  
“Bro…”那只本来搭在椅背上的手一下就讨好地环住了他的肩膀，连带着人也一下移过来，被毫不留情地推开脸，“少来，自己买的自己吃掉。”  
“Bretty~至少你要和我一起吃吧！”人更凑近了，连带着Eddy的长胳膊直接环住了另一个人，温热的气息打在脸上，这次却没被推开。  
“不然呢？”Brett翻了个白眼，眼神都没离开手机屏幕，噼里啪啦地打字同时还能回应，“等你吃完大概菜都坏了吧？”  
“爱你！Brett~”这下Eddy高兴了，附送了一个腻歪的飞吻之后立刻元气满满地站了起来，“我还想吃肉~”  
“你到底能不能学学自己做饭？”顺脚跟着人就走了出去，Brett的眼神却还是没离开屏幕，好像只是习惯性地跟着Eddy到处走，“新视频……”  
门被关上，只留下声音慢慢远去，留下新视频里粉丝们吐槽着新梗“看琴说gay”。


	3. 【12/05】如果我们谈论爱情

“你说如果我们谈恋爱有什么区别？”  
Eddy突然从手机里抬起头望向Brett。  
又来了。Brett在心里无奈地翻了个白眼，他不知道他有没有真正做出来，但Eddy显然察觉到了，当然他们都没说。  
“我不会和你上床。”他简单粗暴地打算堵住Eddy的嘴，当然他们都知道这是不可能的。  
“所以你的线划在上床？”Eddy把自己缩进凳子里，歪着脑袋，他们都没有看彼此。  
“啊，嗯。”Brett不打算继续这个问题，他打字的手一直没停。  
“不会太深了？那说真的我现在可以吻你吗？”哦他该知道Eddy这个刨根问底的劲儿。  
“不行。”他斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
“那这样呢？”听到这句Brett就觉得不好，果然下一秒本来还和他隔着一个沙发的人突然扑了过来，手压着沙发背，力气很大，试图把他按在沙发上。Brett本能地感到威胁，手机屏都没息就用拿着手机的那只手阻止Eddy向下的动作，换来对方一个狡黠的眨眼，“标准定的太低了，Bretty~”  
Brett面无表情地看他，手上开始使劲，Eddy见好就收，直起身摊手示意自己的无害。Brett又忍不住翻了个白眼，惹得Eddy咯咯笑起来。  
Brett不欲在这个话题上和他纠缠，Eddy偏不，他很会顺着杆子往上爬，知道他的好Bretty没真的生气就继续掰着手指说些我们的粉丝都觉得你像下面那个哎之类的没皮没脸的话，Brett用眼尾余光瞅了一眼，几乎手痒的想拍下来发到Instagram上。  
所以到底谁像下面那个？他还是忍不住偷拍了张Eddy横在椅子上把腿翘在扶手上的照片，很有些恶意地想。  
“我不和认识的人做。”他随口抛出一句，接着意味深长地说，“不是谁都会和朋友谈情说爱的。”  
果然此话一出Eddy立刻和被揪住后颈的猫一样从喉头哽住了，他咳嗽了好几下，呛水了似的涨得脸通红，“bro，人生攻击？”他瞪着圆圆的眼睛看Brett，很不服气的模样。  
“谁在意说谁咯。“Brett心里暗笑自己扳回一局，面上却只是眯着眼睛只顾着手机，他可还得找素材呢，做原创ytber很难的。  
被怼了之后Eddy一下就没声儿了，Brett也不管他，直到胳膊上感受到某些温热才又抬起眼皮提出个疑问，看到人别别扭扭地凑过来哼哼唧唧的，“Brett...你就这么不想和我谈...在一起啊？  
来真的？Brett终于从手机里抬起头来，认真打量问出这话的人：眼睛亮亮的漂亮狗狗舔着嘴唇，带着不自觉的红晕，被注视之后半条眼皮垂下掩着开始咬下唇，又看不清那到底只是直男的好奇还是单纯的玩闹了。  
我在期待什么。无敌的Brett Yang猛地扣上心中潘多拉的盒子，在心里又念了一遍他就是好奇他就是好奇，Eddy Chen那胜负欲你还没看明白吗？只可惜这回那盒子被另一只手轻轻地卡住了，于是没能完全合上。  
纵是说一千道一万也没有Eddy此刻凑近的嘴唇让人分心，Brett眼疾手快地没有让对方得逞，然而手心里的温度却也是说不清楚的暧昧模糊，有一瞬间他甚至觉得自己的心跳都诡异地停了半拍，又因为这描述而在下一秒想到了无数他们吐槽过的亵渎电视剧们——这算工伤吗？  
“别逼我亲你。”他听到自己硬邦邦地说，Eddy闻言抬起头很惊讶地看他，眉眼弯弯的样子让他更像小时候杨家隔壁的那条大金毛了，Brett的手往下滑，摩挲了一下对方的下巴，感受到轻微扎手的毛刺，他轻轻哼了一声，“洗了头也不刮胡子？”天，他的脑海里出现了更多更多的亚洲电视剧，他们有看过这么多吗？  
Eddy脸红了，不知道为什么，他很快挪开，哼着些模模糊糊的句子，他大概是想认输了，唧唧歪歪着bro你怎么这么会啊用力地擦自己的脸，想把那些过分的红晕都擦掉，但很快他就知道这次他们都没赢，因为当他不好意思又不想认输地回头去瞅Brett的时候，对方脸上的红晕并没有比他少几分，于是这话题立刻又一次被束之高阁，只留下那点Brett手掌心的余温和Eddy不停抚摸着下巴的动作证明着什么，等待着下一次不知道谁会再一次、又一次、每一次不断地打开它。  
这可称不上“潘多拉的盒子“了吧。


	4. 【12/10】真的要做吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1209#dressmyinstrument延伸，EB实质内容描写

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蹭蹭热度，真的是完全想不到这两位明天会做出什么事情呢！（捧读  
> 完全不是musician gang，希望不会出现太多的专业错误）  
> 1209#dressmyinstrument 一周年（好奇怪的一周年？  
> 我流传统艺能BEB互攻，轻微（好像不止）一点EB实质？  
> 首先感谢您的观看！

当Eddy提出他那个“令人颤抖”的想法时，Brett大概就知道Eddy今天又回到幼儿园三年级*。  
他试图抱紧自己的小提琴（并和对方的小提琴对视了一眼），干巴巴地问，“真的要做吗？”  
“为什么不呢！”Eddy显然被自己这个突如其来的天才成分所震惊到了，开始满屋子到处跳，嘴里哼着他们这辈子都忘不掉的《天鹅湖》，试图模仿他们在乐团看了无数次的舞蹈，下一秒就左脚拌右脚倒在沙发上，发出了一声大声的“fuck！”  
Brett深深吸了口气，对着对方放在桌上的小提琴抛去一个怜惜的眼神，甚至都已经看到了这可怜的小家伙吐出的“小提琴之魂”，被西贝柳斯折磨得显然并不止这个屋子里的人，就连他们的乐器都无法幸免——已经接近崩溃边缘的男人现在正试图把见到的所有生物与非生物一起拉下深渊体会他的“痛苦”，of course i can feel the pain.*  
“来做嘛Brett！”Eddy甚至为自己的行为找了一个非常正当的理由，他翻出他们去年的ins，在对方面前晃悠，“你看，快一周年了哎！而且刚好我们都有了新琴！”  
这倒的确是个没办法拒绝的理由，而且说得好像哪次他拒绝过一样，Brett在心里对他们的小提琴发出一声抱歉，还是毅然决然地点了头，并装作自己没有听到小提琴们发出的“no——”*的惨叫声。

Merch被一件件铺开，终于可以暂时远离西贝柳斯折磨的Eddy显然是现场最兴奋的哪个，甚至在经过镜子时对镜子里眨了下眼，看上去很像是在模仿他们前段时间在reddit上看到的神才。*  
“My Baby，你想穿哪件呢？”他装作深情款款地握着他的小提琴，小心翼翼地把他摆在散落了满沙发的merch中间，“我的公主，看看您面前有这么多的选择——”  
“你确定它是女孩子吗？”*Brett并不打算让他的宝贝参与其中，他早早找出了他的Spring Sonata，此时正试图把那件已经不再平整起边的衣服努力地套在琴身外，尽量不让衣服碰到琴弦，好在也只是衣服，足够柔软，但这项工作还是让他额头都冒了层薄汗。Eddy不知道什么时候突然停下了他给自己的baby挑衣服的脚步，抱着自己的琴开始注视他们，看到Brett看过来的疑惑眼神时还低下头去，握住琴身，像是和自己的小提琴对话的模样，“嗨呀，看看他们，多帅的两个小男孩儿啊？”  
“男孩儿？”Brett正在看他们当年的照片，随口调侃。说实话他居然还记得他们去年拍这个视频时的场景，他的手表呢？  
“你不觉得你的新琴只是个小男孩儿吗？”Eddy朝他眨眨眼睛，面对着满沙发的衣服，显然已经陷入了某种选择困难症，“很亮啊......“*  
Brett此时正满世界找他的手表，他们现在并没有睡在一个房间里，但东西已经是错综复杂的是谁的都分不清楚了，他对自己的那支旧手表上次出现在哪儿是一点印象都没有，正犹豫着要不要叫Eddy找一下他的，那人已经凑了过来，“bro你在干嘛呢？”手放在他的肩头。  
“我在找手表。”他随手拍了两下那只放在肩上的手，眼神继续在自己的房间里搜寻着，无意识地揉搓了两下，“你还找得到你的吗？”  
于是这下不止手了，人都蹭了上来，两只手臂一伸，下一秒头已经埋在他的肩上，毛茸茸的头发摩擦着Brett的颈侧，有些痒痒的，他下意识要去推那个脑袋，却在下一秒收回了手，任由那个脑袋在自己的肩膀上来回晃动，对方像是想把自己埋在他的怀里一样，说话的声音都模糊不清，像是有鱼在水里冒泡泡，“bro...累...唔...”  
于是最后的那点推拒的想法立刻就烟消云散了，Brett停下寻找的步伐，犹豫了一下，才把手缓缓放在对方的脑袋上，不甚熟练地摸了两下，于是那个红通通的脑袋从水里冒了出来，彻底贴在他的颈侧了，低沉的声音像是在喃喃自语，激起被依靠的人不自在的鸡皮疙瘩，“让我抱一下...”  
对方的身体贴在他的后背，暖烘烘的，让杨博尧不自觉得想反抗，但都被他稳稳地压了下去。对方眼下的黑青不是作伪，西贝柳斯的音符笼罩了他们的家，“邪恶的”作曲家用他的大手将小提琴手狠狠地压在乐谱的五指山下，肆意玩弄他们，却还是伴随着“可怜的”小提琴手们为他献上的礼花与恒久不变的赞美，当然他值得，但是又有谁来关心关心我们颤抖着的小提琴们呢？  
“我恨西贝柳斯。”陈韦丞闷闷的说道。  
“你爱他。”杨博尧觉得有些好笑。  
“我恨他。”  
“那最后一首曲子拉帕格尼尼？”  
“...不要。”*  
抱怨只是日常，生活还要继续，练习也是，但至少这个时候是属于小情人的时刻。Brett熟练地从Eddy的外衣口袋里掏出套叼在嘴上，翻身用腿勾住人的小腿，拽下自己的眼镜往身边的桌子上一放就要去扯对方的眼镜。  
这回倒是一脸兴奋的人握住了对方的手腕，犹豫了，“真的要做吗？”Eddy用下巴示意了下他们两把还在沙发上放着的小提琴，“那边...？”  
“bro，口是心非？”Brett一只手潇洒地撕开套，一只手直接握住Eddy已经硬热起来的肿块，按压了几下就满意地看到人瞬间昏沉下来的眼神，“...当然我们的‘一周年’还要过，但是某些人大概也很需要我的安慰...？你想...”他舔舔嘴唇，声音渐渐消失在两人相接的唇舌间。  
Eddy用了最大的意志力才克制住自己随着对方瞎闹的冲动，他满脸潮红，用最快的速度冲到客厅收好他们两人的琴，回到Brett的房间时对方已经跪在床上自己粗鲁地扩张起来，看到来人慢悠悠地招了招手。对方像是被蛊惑了一样被勾着脖子拉上床，接着就是属于小情侣数不尽的亲吻和低语呢喃。

Brett在被抛上顶峰的时候扯着Eddy和对方交换了一个满是口水的吻，模糊着眼睛射出来的时候甚至都还有些迷糊，Eddy把他射出来的东西抹在他的胸口，带着欲望的幽暗眼神是一口深陷的井。微凉的精液被体温捂暖的感觉才让Brett感到了一丝羞耻，他挣扎着想找回一点主动权，可惜那根顶在他前列腺上的阴茎并没有给他机会，他只能仰着头再一次被啃噬喉结，呜咽着让对方不要在上面留下痕迹。  
“没有...”对方抹掉他眼角的泪痕，温和地抚摸他的背脊，却只让他更加敏感地发出低吟，换来几个唇边的轻吻，“不会留下痕迹的。”  
“你到底要不要射...唔、”唇角被牙尖嘴利的人一口咬破，引来Brett的一声痛呼，他想狠狠踹人一脚可惜没那个力气，他当然知道Eddy这个时候只会对他的反抗不满，却还是不打算收敛，毕竟他才不打算在对方面前收敛任何的坏脾气和不满，于是最后的性爱又成了两人的一场角斗，连接吻都带上了血腥味。  
结束之后Eddy的背上毫不意外又全都是划痕，他斜躺在床上，在碰到伤口的时候忍不住去掰Brett的手，着实没想明白这手都是自己帮忙剪的，到底是哪来的这么尖的指甲。Brett也是暗自懊恼自己又因为阳光太好Eddy太暖而一时上头，被对方玩着手指头也悻悻的，眼神飘忽地投向某个角落时突然猛地坐起来。Eddy手里的手被抽走时还一脸茫然，接着就听到他的同伴高兴的声音传来，“bro！我找到我的手表了！“  
这件事终于让某些ytber终于想起来了自己的本职工作，真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。

【END】

一些诡异的点：  
*小陈ins更新，俺的原话：像幼儿园三年级）很可爱！没看的快去看！  
*原句是roast《亲爱的公主病》那期小陈翻译“负面情绪”那里羊说的一句'i can definitely feel the negative emotion.'不知道为啥我记成了'i can feel the pain')可能他也说过吧我总感觉我对这句有印象  
*editor-san常用的"no—"音效，我记得比较清楚的是刘宪华那期editor-san出现过一次的时候用过？我反正写的时候满脑子都是那个音效hhhh  
*最近一期0040里说莫扎特不喜欢一位演唱家（？）然后就写了一首↑↑↓↓的曲子搞对方？我也不记得我以前是看法扎德扎还是什么的时候看到对小莫大师的称呼是“神才”了，突然想到）  
*第一期#dressmyinstrument的时候阿B对自己的旧琴说过my due，小陈应该也是把野战琴当男孩儿的但是那件粉粉的sacrilegious真的让我分分钟觉得这怕不是个妹妹）  
*不是musician gang，但是就是莫名觉得新琴的声音都很亮。sacrilegious警告  
*以曲明志那期阿B最后的问题是如果不能再拉琴最后一首曲子你想拉什么，小陈拉的西小协；这里拉帕格尼尼大师出来纯粹是因为俺真的对他印象深刻（手抽经警告，完全没有diss的意思，俺是傻子俺啥都不懂阿巴巴巴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实还有很多想写的点比如他俩一起换了新琴然后是同一位制琴师当然这个大家都知道了；然后小陈的琴搂了阿B的琴（而且阿B也楼了小陈今天在微博刚看到）；然后俺也不知道为啥戴卫衣帽子了里面还要戴帽子是新merch吗我眼瞎；东南亚服装厂疯狂推销新merch但是俺真的没钱了毕竟俺很菜（反正很多想写的吧......  
> 但是塞不下了，真的塞不下了，我感觉自己就像个傻子每天就等着放饭阿巴巴巴然后疯狂塞，然后和友邻们说不要写虐了看看孩子吧，都快虐傻了阿巴巴巴  
> 感觉真的大家都在血虐，我的画风则完全就是：ghsghsghsghsghs我流瞎搞童话甜甜甜甜甜废话废话废话废话，可能这就是正主太甜了的结果吧！（嗝饱了  
> 今天的废话也太多了，总之依旧是惯例的结语：再次感谢您看到这里！非常感谢为我留言点赞的朋友们，祝您身体健康，快乐搞琴，我们下次再见，拜拜~  
> 以及我本来今天打算写个完全不擅长的细节描写ghs写小陈亲阿B的痣的不知道为什么这篇写了两个小时）  
> 废话太多.jpg，请您包涵（土下座


	5. 【12/14】家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 半小时摸鱼，瞎聊聊养病  
> BEB

杨博尧在26℃的新加坡被包得像个粽子， 陈韦丞在他身后絮絮叨叨，并不比他妈妈好到哪儿去，杨博尧心想虽然陈韦丞试图逃离他妈妈的阴影，但他和他妈妈真的很像。尤其在得知了他生病以后，对方拐弯抹角地向他问候，还提供了家里的滋补方子，虽然他们的确也都是三十岁的人了又远在千里之外，但的确话里话外居然有动身的念头，还好被现实的因素裹挟。杨妈妈倒显得比较镇定，只是问儿子要不要回家，得知暂时不会回来以后又找到陈韦丞拜托他照顾杨博尧，有什么他们能帮到的一定要和家里说。  
三十岁的人了，在外漂泊也是半生，但家这种东西仍像是某种标杆的存在，某种可以接纳你的存在，哪怕他们都同家里有过惨痛的争执，也曾在深夜或许真情实意地恨过，但都在病时不由自主地想到家，想起妈妈，想起许多过往。  
杨博尧并不能免俗，所以接完facetime坐在沙发上沉默了片刻，陈韦丞洗完澡出来看到，站着抱住他，把他的头往自己腹部压，露出最温柔地部位任由杨博尧埋进去。  
那里仍是家，那里也不是家，他的家在更近的地方，在他的身边，陈韦丞在哪里，他的家就在哪里。在澳洲、台湾、新加坡，在这里。

他仍是很虚弱，举着摄像头的青年吐槽说Brett看上去要化了一样。他最近白，太阳一照倒的确是如此，Eddy替他解开围巾，任由人倒在自己怀里，呼吸微弱却也沉稳，让人安心。他们一早去医院，Eddy怕自己忙不过来，叫摄影的孩子来帮忙，果然没喊错，一个上午三人跑上跑下，Brett累得头昏眼花，望着面前的菜没有丝毫食欲，急的Eddy团团转。摄像小哥在一旁大口大口地吃，看着两位老板都愁眉惨淡，不禁插嘴道，要不你们回家吧。  
回家。这个词触动了Brett的神经，对Eddy开口说我想回去。他自从病了以后就直白，像是一场大病回到二十年前，像个小孩子一样把自己托付给Eddy，由着他为自己折腾，心满意足和心疼两种诡异的情绪交织，但他就是不愿意放过这一刻。  
好，回家。Eddy叹了口气拉着他的手，阳光下两人像小孩儿一样牵着手，Brett拽着Eddy两个指头，松松的，像是随时都会放手，Eddy由着他牵，像是笃定他不会，拉着他往前走。这个时候他们倒是反过来了，Eddy拉着Brett走，向家的方向。  
Brett往日里没有午睡的习惯，现在也不得不有了。身体正是虚弱的时候，虽然都不是大病，但也就是那些成年累月的小病一点点积累起来，最后酿成了一场不亚于地震的突然袭击，Brett毫无防备地被击倒了，倒下的速度之快甚至令他自己都咋舌。他还想瞒，拖到不能再拖，倒不如说他天真地以为拖一会儿就能有好转，身体可不给你这样的机会。不服输的特性在这时起了反效果，人不是十三了是三十了，生病躺下一天第二天又生龙活虎的日子早就不复存在，所以没多久就被Eddy抓到了。当事人还想狡辩，直接被驳回上诉，那人严肃地说，Brett，我还想和你走下一个三十年。  
Brett很清楚，如果他真的坚持继续Eddy或许会让步，但他也会用他的态度让Brett明白你不能和他比犟，因为他只会比你更犟。他很想反驳他的确觉得好一些了，或许就会就此好起来，但Eddy就是像座山一样坐在那里，不听不闻不说，直到Brett说得口干舌燥，彻底放弃说好吧，你来发声明。他赌气把所有事情都丢给Eddy去做，而对方也的确做得很好，毕竟虽然大事上他在把手，但团队的细节上一向都是Eddy负责。倒不如说如果Eddy倒下了，他反而才会是相对手足无措的那个。  
想清这些之后Brett突然觉得或许放个假也不错，让所有人都放个假：他们、团队、甚至粉丝。所有人都在那么快的浪潮中被时间裹挟，他们拼着命地拍视频、上新，五年里每周五天周周无休，团队也跟着他们一股劲地向前，粉丝们还没消化这个视频就又有了新的视频，新的事物不断更新着更新的事物，每天这个世界都在诞生新的事物，却没人去想那些昨天的新事物是否还存在于这个世界上，还是就已经变成了昨日黄花。  
他多少还是有些不甘，他们用了将近五年才换来这最关键的两年，他们的三百万粉丝有差不多一半都是这两年努力的结果。这个时候不厚积薄发反而急流勇退实在让人难受，更何况只是因为他一个人的原因。他也试图据理力争过，和Eddy长谈其中的道理，但是只换来对方一个沉默的眼神和无声的拒绝：除非Brett的身体彻底好起来，否则他不愿意和他继续这个话题。这个家里有两个人，Eddy也拥有选择的权利。  
于是他妥协了，放弃了挣扎，被Eddy用“家”作为威胁，束手就擒，安稳地开始养病。而唯一让他有些害怕的是Eddy似乎试图和杨家人商量让Brett回到家里去，知道这件事的时候Brett据理力争，最后才说服了Eddy，说实话开玩笑，他才不要回家里去，他的家已经在这里了。


	6. 【12/14】无神论者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEB，摸了随便看看，单纯想写Ray哥和橘哥聊天。  
> 有关他俩的新琴以及莫名的冷战，大概是停更一个月左右前的事情。  
> 小情侣吵架、莫名迫害Ray哥、一些关于本人毫无理由的揣测

Eddy说着ThankGod并长出一口气的时候得到了Ray戏谑的眼神，他靠着制琴家家里的玻璃柜，低头看了眼琴又看了眼他，开起玩笑，“你什么时候成了信徒了？”

Brett在不远处和制琴家聊天，Eddy刚和对方聊完合上自己的琴盒，谁知道一直在谈话中闷不吭声的杨博尧突然举起手来，像个小学生一样乖乖地等老师点名，眼神却分明望向陈韦丞。  
在场三人都愣了愣，Eddy第一个反应过来，好笑地说道，“Brett…小朋友有什么想说的吗？”语气之腻味程度让Ray抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我也想要。”Brett直白地说道，语气不亚于小朋友，大概比他自己小时候都直白，“琴。”  
于是现在成了Brett打开自己的琴盒和制琴师聊。  
制琴师家专门有一排的玻璃柜展示他做的琴，在温和的黄色和白色灯光下显得熠熠生辉，Ray自己用惯了瓜琴但还是忍不住感慨，赞叹小提琴的伟大。Eddy陪在他身边，眼神却并没有如同身边的独奏家一样去欣赏那些他们视为挚爱的小提琴，他的挚爱另有其人，小提琴只能委屈的排在其后。  
Ray欣赏完小提琴抬头就看到他一直望着Brett的眼神，再次在心里翻了个白眼，一只手狠狠地拍过去，吓得Eddy一激灵，“停一下停一下，够了吧每天看还看不够啊？”  
“…”Eddy笑了笑没回答，但这分明又是回答。Ray还是不习惯他俩的腻歪，每次感觉陪他俩出来都能酸掉他半年的牙，这大概就是Twoset Violin和Soloist的区别？想到两人一见到他就各种炫耀和Hilary的连麦，Ray撇撇嘴，他才不嫉妒！他也有Hilary的联系方式！  
Eddy一直没接话，Brett不在身边时他的眉眼似乎都沉静下来，望着对方的眼神悠远漫长。Ray有些不习惯这样的朋友，但当他望向Eddy眼神所在时他又太明白为什么对方有这样的眼神，小个子的男人在无数小提琴簇拥的宏大背景中显得苍白异常，原本耷拉的眉眼只是个人的特色，如今却从中透出某种疲惫与逞强，那股特有的精气神如今更像是反过来啃噬着他本人，像是用某种东西吊着那股气，笑着的时候都只能看见那点东西在慢慢地溜走。  
他太累了，却又咬着牙不肯停下，像是身后有什么在追他，或许那就是他本人。  
“你不劝？”Ray抓紧了一边的窗帘，又缓缓松开。  
“没呢。”Eddy眼神没停，听到这句话时轻笑了声，轻描淡写地丢出两个字，却像是从牙缝里把这两个字挤出来，甚至带了些嘲讽。独奏家突然起了一身寒毛，他开始疑心制琴师家的空调是不是开得太大了。  
这是没谈过的样子吗。Ray咂舌。  
远处Brett似乎被制琴师的某些笑话所吸引，笑出了声，把自己的琴推给对方看。Ray开始疑心Brett的感知能力是不是太差了，被人这么盯着居然一点反应都没有？他还是忍不住要做和事佬，安抚道，“你再和他说说嘛，他很听你的的。”  
此话一出别说Eddy突然转头看向他，就连刚刚还在说话的Brett都回头看他了。Ray立刻一身冷汗都下来了，结巴道，“我说错什么了吗？”  
Brett缓缓挪开了眼神，倒是Eddy笑得愈发的灿烂了，“对。他很听我的。”  
“ThanksGod”  
很少会在他的朋友口中听到这句话，独奏家愣了愣，把自己有些僵硬的身体往玻璃柜上靠了靠，试图用自己的口吐莲花替自己挽回僵局——虽然他根本不知道到底发生了什么！——“什么时候你也变成信徒了？”  
“我算信徒的话耶稣都会哭的吧。”他的好友眨眨眼睛，开玩笑式的指了指天上，好在他们都不算信徒，所以这个玩笑不算亵渎，于是两个人都笑了起来，Brett朝他们这边看了一眼，面无表情的。  
“说实话，好好劝劝吧。”Ray觉得自己有的时候就是管不住自己这张嘴。  
“劝了啊。”Eddy终于收回了目光，分了一些给Ray（不知为何独奏家居然有了一丝感动），语带认真，“他不愿意，我也不会让步，这件事没得商量。”  
Ray为Eddy言语中的斩钉截铁吃了一惊，印象中他大概没有听到过这位拥有柔软头发的朋友如此绝对的发言，对方一向是温柔而又体贴的类型。Ray稍稍想了一下如果自己对女朋友说这样的话对方会是什么反应，立刻为自己的想象捏了一把汗。他又看了一眼Brett，对方在他怜悯的眼神中莫名其妙。  
Ray有很多想劝的，但又都觉得不合适，这一对小情侣的“奇葩”程度实在超越了他的想象，直觉告诉他还是少掺和他们的事为好，合不合适什么的，当事人都没说什么呢，外人又哪来的立场置喙呢，于是兜兜转转都最后他也就挤出一句，“兄弟，管管你那可怕的占有欲吧。”  
Eddy笑了，金丝眼镜边框后眉眼弯弯，倒也是一副脾气很好的模样，眼神又回到了Brett身上说，“好啊。”  
别他（...）妈用这么可怕的语气说好啊！

他们今天实际上是来拿Eddy的琴的，因为Brett的突发奇想他们一个月之后还得再来，但两个人看上去倒是都很高兴的样子，完全看不出来双方在之前有过怎样激烈的争吵。Ray选择彻底放弃在今天都有些奇奇怪怪的两人中间做和事老，早早说还要准备曲子溜之大吉。今天阳光不错，无所事事的两人选择在外闲逛（主要是开车的Eddy），开着车也不去哪儿，就到处在城市里晃悠，后座上放着Eddy的新琴，孤零零地端坐在自己的位置上。  
他们很少在朋友面前表现得这么明显以至于对方甚至担心地来劝。Eddy开着窗，风轻轻吹在他脸上，阳光微醺，新加坡的确是这个世界上最宜居的城市之一，好天气不断且不曾停歇，但这并没有给Eddy丝毫的安慰，恋人的情况尚不明朗，频道的前景也如履薄冰，他的迷茫并不比身边的人少，但只有一件事他很清楚，他不可能任由Brett再这样超负荷地工作下去，任何东西——没有东西可以让对方拿自己的健康去换的，如果有，那倒不如让Brett拿他去换算了，让他眼睁睁看着对方做这些事，还不如直接一人来一刀的痛快。  
他正支着下巴发呆，思抻着要怎么继续和对方“斗智斗勇”，身边一直把目光投向另一边窗外的人倒是突然说话了，“你和Ray聊那么久，聊什么？”  
“...啊？”他没料到人突然开口，下意识转头问道。  
“你和Ray，聊什么？”Brett最开始还没有看他，这个时候再次开口却像是带了火气，转过头看他的样子倒是有些凌冽了，最后脱口的话又像喃喃自语，“很久没见了。”  
这都啥跟啥啊。Eddy觉得自己现在的表情一定很滑稽，他微张着嘴，原本放在下巴上的手指无措地在空气中摩挲，他对Brett的跳脱已经很习惯了，但偶尔还是会跟不上对方的思路，尤其是他们和Ray的确是很久没见了，但是用这副语气说他干嘛？对方最近有什么值得好说的事吗？  
Eddy Chen的挚友翻译突然卡壳，但一般来说重启也挺快的，但显然他的伙伴这次比他更烦躁，所以当他还在缓慢重启的时候对方已经一把拽住他的手，狠狠地在指节上咬了一口，伤口挺深，是用了全力在咬了。  
“...嘶——”这一下是真没留嘴，疼得人发懵，但最让人迷惑的还是本人的态度和语气，眼瞅着面无表情但气势挺足的人说着就要压上来，Eddy终于意识到有什么东西不对，他连忙用那只被咬过的手抚摸着对方的后颈，一下一下安抚，“Brett，Brett，我在这里呢，我在——”他倒是不完全反对和男朋友车（...）震啦，但是这下人要是晕过去了他怎么说？两个人还算小半个“名人”，到时候真社会性死亡了怎么办！  
对方大概也没打算真的做，只是吓他一吓，被摸了后颈就老老实实地像猫咪一样趴在他怀里，任由那双手抚摸他的头发和脖颈，在额头上留下温情的亲吻，但他显然还是执着于那个答案，没过一会儿就又爬起来，甚至气嘟嘟的都有点像河豚了，“为什么聊这么久？”  
“我们真的没有聊什么Brett。”虽然还是迷惑于恋人的问题，但Eddy还是选择老老实实地回答，此时气氛正好，他不欲提他们最近的争执，只捡了些玩笑话，“Ray问我怎么怎么成信徒了，我就说我没有。”  
Brett显然也没想到这个答案，但此刻对方的眼神显然是在示好，他此刻理智回笼也不想再在这件事上纠结，于是嗯了一声就没再说话，身体也慢慢缩回椅背上，两个人之间再次沉默。  
Eddy之前没有仔细想Ray的问话，但这个时候聊起来也觉得有些好笑，摇摇头叹气，“他是听到我在‘感谢上帝’才问的，我也没意识到我最近说这句话说得这么频繁。”  
“为什么？”身侧的人看他。  
“为什么...”Eddy撸了一把头发，转头看向Brett，“你说为什么，Brett。”  
他们都知道为什么。Brett在医院的检查结果不明朗，他本人倒不担心，但Eddy是最焦虑的那一个，他本来就容易受情绪影响，在镜头前都偶有些失神，并不比生病了的Brett好到哪儿去，他很不喜欢这种不受控制的感觉，尤其在这件事上他不能接受一点的失控。  
“你知道的，Brett，我一直是个无神论者。”陈韦丞摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，那头凌乱的碎发在他眼前摇摆，有几根飘进眼睛里，掉出几颗生理泪水，他越揉眼睛越红，但他不想再在杨博尧面前失控了，于是他把头努力转向另一边，却控制不住声音的颤抖，“但我最近的确...很感谢，无论是上帝也好、神佛也好，你懂吗？”  
他们大学以后已经很少询问对方“懂不懂”，以为对方不会不懂，但没想到居然要在相处了将近十五年以后突然问“你懂吗”，这简直是喜剧题材了。但他得问，他要问，他必须问，因为只有这件事，他不能接受第二个结局。  
他得说这真是最烂的剧本了。  
背后杨博尧的呼吸很轻很轻，他依旧没有给他的朋友一个准确的答复，他只是沉默地拉开车门，沉默地下车，把陈韦丞拉出来，然后启动车子，走上那条回家的路。陈韦丞在他身边努力控制自己的呼吸，而对方的手就放在他身边，上面留着他咬下的那个血痕，如此刺眼，于是今天他们仍然在沉默的路上僵持。  
但这场僵持总有见分晓的一天，这一次，杨博尧并不觉得他能赢。

【END】

这篇摸的有点多，主要今天上课突然讲到这个词，我：怦然心动，这不那谁谁谁（...）然后就开始瞎摸（


	7. 【12/18】姐姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼，带姐姐玩，对姐姐不是很熟，sacrilegious警告  
> BEB，聊聊姐姐和家庭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿大家好，今天有愉快搞琴吗？<3  
> 摸鱼，带姐姐玩，对姐姐不是很熟，sacrilegious警告  
> 很奇怪的是我没有很担心小杨会不会好病情会不会反复之类的，但很担心他们套娃式一带一，就有点像打联盟的时候葫芦娃救爷爷一样（...但想想他们的世界并不是只有彼此，家人、朋友、团队包括粉丝，都是组成世界的重要一环，所以摸了这个鱼）最后决定是姐姐的原因有一部分来自于我在Hilary视频里很莫名的感觉以及小陈总是会强调妈妈对他的影响，其他的大概会在文章里叙述，希望我能把它讲清楚...吧！  
> 说是摸鱼但其实应该蛮长的，很好玩因为我好像大纲就摸2k（...所以还是感谢你的观看

Belle按照Brett说的从他家摸出钥匙打开Eddy家的门的时候他弟弟正在给Brett喂饭，她觉得这一幕有点冲击她的世界观，但考虑到陈韦丞战战兢兢的个性她诡异地觉得这还挺正常的，最后选择随手丢下钥匙然后把一大包菜丢在饭桌上，然后选择撑着下巴坐在饭桌前欣赏他弟弟给他快三十岁的男朋友喂粥。  
陈韦丞在她面前手都不稳，杨博尧努力了好几次也没吃到最后一口粥，耳根先红了，于是两个人像是被家长发现谈恋爱的小情侣，坐在一张沙发上却隔了十米远，眼睛都不敢看对方，只有那碗粥见证了事情的发展。Belle心想倒的确和陈韦丞跟家里出柜时的场景有些类似：他是在新年突然和家里出的柜，于是那个新年成了Belle有史以来度过的最为混乱的一个新年，她心里多少有些埋怨，但无论是面对倔强的弟弟还是哭泣的母亲都说不出来，只是偶然在找借口溜出门的时候在便利店前撞见了在灯下抽烟的爸爸，对方手上的烟灰长长的，掉下来的时候Belle上前把烟碾了，撒娇地说爸我们去喝可乐啊，被父亲摸了摸头。  
那天其实最后也没喝上可乐，因为杨家突然来了。Belle撞见杨博尧的时候才一下发现她弟弟居然没有把自己出柜的事情告诉对方，她那时说不上是什么心情，只是觉得被蒙在鼓里的杨博尧有些可怜，于是最后她也只是笑着应了那句姐姐——杨博尧随陈韦丞一起叫她姐姐。  
那天钢琴家在暗地里用冷眼看着她弟弟和对方的恋人许久，直把杨博尧看得不知所措，他们的父母坐在沙发上寒暄，杨博尧的弟弟也来了，一表人才、斯斯文文，是他们四个里唯一一个“正经人”。往日这个时候陈韦丞和杨博尧早不知道跑到哪个角落去说小话了，今天却只能坐在沙发上赔笑——即使是再熟悉的家庭都少不了这套，哪怕除了他们的儿子是好友外两家没有一点联系。Belle手上剥着杨家带来的小橘子，偶尔笑笑，吃了一瓣就悄悄放在桌子上没吃了，又不能玩手机，于是只能盯着桌子上最熟的两个人用眼神交流的模样，倒也觉得很有些趣味，感谢她的弟弟让这个晚上不再那么的无聊。杨家小弟坐在她身边，脊背笔直，喝了第三杯茶，眼睛不时往橘子上飘，但手始终没动，Belle于是递出了自己剥的那个。至于为什么他们明明不熟却可以分享同一个橘子？Belle看着身边杨小弟突然僵住的动作，没忍住把脸埋进了手心。  
这橘子没熟，真是又酸又涩。

姐姐敲了敲面前的桌子，陈韦丞没办法，只能靠过去，身后的杨博尧松了口气，被年长的女性提醒道，“粥，喝完。”于是也只能苦着脸继续喝那碗几乎尝不出什么咸淡的粥。  
“喝粥能要了你的命吗杨博尧？”钢琴家觉得很稀奇，开口问道。这话在场没人敢接，是说真话还是说假话呢，都要命，于是只留下一阵诡异的沉默。Belle早习惯了两个小子在她面前的拘谨，见陈韦丞空着手过来拉椅子没好气地又敲了下桌子，“琴呢？空着手过来啊？”  
于是这下Eddy终于知道他姐姐大驾光临的原因了，只是平时都好说，这个时候...？他下意识回头看Brett，对方只留给他一个碗底，再僵硬地想转身时面前的姐姐已经在催了，“拜托陈韦丞，我很忙哎！”  
“催命啊！”他终于忍不住吐槽了一句，眼前的姐姐显然让他想到了些不好的事情。  
Belle没生气，只是看他。他的姐姐和妈妈长得有几分神似，尤其此时催他的神情更甚，陈韦丞小的时候他们的母亲还会说上几句姐姐，间或带着母女俩有几分相似的炫耀，后来没过几年Belle去了美国就不说了。小时候他还不懂，偶尔也缠着家里人问姐姐的事，但得到的大多数时候都是沉默以及“别学你姐姐！”的敷衍，还不如沉默。他们的母亲大概是没想到她的小儿子甚至比这个“别学的”女儿更加出格。  
“Brett，你们琴呢，不是都换了新琴？需不需要藏得这么严实啊？”Belle不再理他恼人的弟弟，转而问起杨博尧，Eddy心里还没叫一声不好就听到身后毫无感情的一句“他藏起来了。”一时间他的脑子里千回百转，Belle诡异时间的到访和Brett的话连在了一起，让他长长地叹了口气捂住了脑袋，“你故意的。”他并没有特指谁，但在场所有人都知道他在说谁。于是再没人能阻止Belle大摇大摆地打开了Eddy的房门，掏出了他们的两把琴，并用完全看好戏的姿态帮她的弟弟打开了崭新的琴盒，附上一个“好意的”微笑，“嗯...要不也让我来听听——嗯、西小协？”看着她的弟弟一片空白的表情她更加“好心地”提了一条她自己都觉得完美的建议，“要不去你房间拉？我怕Brett听到你拉的琴以后病得更厉害了！”

Belle从Eddy的房间走出来的时候Brett已经老老实实地坐在沙发上盖着他的小毯子不知道在看什么，她有些好笑，一屁股坐在沙发上掏出手机边打字边悠悠地说，“看你的新琴吧，这么想玩还大老远把我找来帮你捞琴？”  
杨博尧不好意思地笑了笑，于是琴盒又回到他腿上。Belle并不是小提琴手，但她倒也很能理解对方的心情，她随手替对方掩上小毯子的一角，刚掏出烟就突然想到这儿还有个病人，于是又收了回去。Brett眼尖，说了句没关系，还是被年长的女性摇摇头拒绝了，还替自己辩解了一句，“我也不常抽。”  
Brett笑了，刚刚还视若珍宝的琴又被他轻易地丢在一边，“还好吗？”  
“你说什么？阿丞，还是我？”Belle漫不经心地在他们桌上捡了为数不多的水果开始剥，“那小子太紧张了，小的时候就是，一紧张就失眠，老毛病了。”橘子不好剥，她慢慢地用心去抠那些贴在外面的皮，杨博尧没接话，似乎也在静静地看她剥橘子。  
“我...老样子了，没什么变化，嗯，学着你们在微博上也开了个频道？还挺多关注你们的小姑娘也关注了我的，沾你们的光啦。”她有些说不清楚微博两个字，而听到她提起杨博尧哇了一声，真心实意地赞美，“会做起来的。“  
“又不是像你们一样做全职，”Belle还在和那颗橘子较劲，看得Brett都想替她动手了，她却只是努力撕开贴紧的表皮，接着笑笑，“他很紧张，大概小的时候也天天被妈妈抽查。我和妈妈很像。”  
“是很像。”杨博尧在一旁干巴巴地回应。但Belle也习惯了，没有她弟弟在中间做润滑她也不打算听对方说什么，这时候终于暂时结束了和那个橘子的斗争，噗嗤笑了，“弓都抖，你要是听到一定会说车祸现场。还要拉给粉丝听，估计三百万粉丝听完就没几个了，你们到时候还得重新拉。”  
“那可真是——”杨博尧试图说些什么，但显然在同龄人之间的巧舌如簧在面对年长的女性时都不起作用，更何况这是陈韦丞的家人。如果他的乖巧可以加分，他宁愿在对方的家人面前表现得像个纯洁无辜的小绵羊，只会咩咩叫的那种，而不是在听钢琴的时候还在做一些奇怪的事情。  
Belle打断了他，“我并不希望他真的只练琴，你明白吗Brett。但显然他把过多的精力放在你身上，对你们都不好。”  
这句“你明白吗”可太像他们的妈妈了。杨博尧甚至都不敢说话。  
“我说你给我拉一首能表达最近心情的曲子吧，什么都可以，但他还是拉了‘他的’西小协。”姐姐的眼神不再看着面前的人，而是望向了她弟弟房间的方向，有柔软的栗色碎发从她的耳边垂落下来，靠在她的肩膀上，“然后我让他躺下，他就睡着了。”  
她最后还是吐露出心声，“我很担心你们。”  
这句话像是在代表她自己说，又像是在代表所有担心着、爱护着、爱着他们的人说的。敏锐的小提琴手几乎有一瞬间以为自己会落下泪来，他也几乎落泪了，无数的文字、语音、图片滑过他的脑海，汇聚成长长的河流，在他的心间流淌，成为他永不干涸的动力源泉。爱，如此渺小又伟大的力量，就像他们的第一个视频的第一个点赞，就像他们五十分钟的柴小协直播。爱，从来都是双向的，就像他们和粉丝、他们和家人朋友、他们彼此。  
“别担心，姐姐。”杨博尧架起自己的琴，熟练地拉了一段他最喜欢的柴小协选段，“我会为他拉柴小协的。”  
Belle终于剥开了那个橘子，她咬下一半，把另一半放在杨博尧面前，酸甜的汁水顺着唇尖一路滑进喉管，她含着橘子，模模糊糊地说，“那就好。”

Eddy睡得很沉，迷糊着醒来时才想起他居然在姐姐面前睡着了，他得说那一刻的惊恐甚至不亚于他年少时被母亲发现他在看成人画报。他来不及披上衣服三两步就冲向房门猛地拉开门时才发现客厅里并没有开灯。于是那点震惊又化作全然的疑惑，姗姗来迟的嗅觉告诉他有些熟悉的味道在家里飘荡，那并不是代表着杨博尧的家的气息，而是更久远的、更年少的气息，曾不断地在他的世界中反复出现。他扯出自己的外套，来不及戴眼镜就往外走，不知道自己在期待又或者说恐惧什么。  
他走进客厅第一眼就看到Brett在沙发里坐着。天色已晚，他们家却只开了一盏厨房的小灯，有模糊的黑影出现在饭桌上，但总之不是个人的影子，“Belle呢？”  
“走了。她特意过来的，没有多少时间。”他的伙伴总是能非常言简意赅地表达出重点，于是陈韦丞的心后知后觉地开始感到些许疼痛，他在意饭桌上的黑影很久了，无意识往那边靠，“桌子上是什么——”  
这回Brett没有回答，Eddy在他身后站定，有些湿润的水气在他们的家里飘荡，于是杨博尧下地穿好鞋，把那个红色的大号蘑菇揽在怀里，不算熟练但也轻柔地拍着对方的肩，“...她让你吃完。她一直在说她只会这些了。”  
那些年少的记忆在此刻全部化作水滴向陈韦丞砸来，他抱着自己的双腿一抖一抖的，却还要把杨博尧往旁边推，他好怕他再病了。于是杨博尧不再刻意抱着他，而是蹲在原地，看着陈韦丞抖得没再那么厉害了才低声说道，“我没穿鞋。”  
“——！”陈韦丞猛地抬起头，站起来的时候甚至因为久蹲感到了眩晕，但他还是居高临下地大声说道，“干嘛不——”穿鞋。  
他们家为数不多的棉拖鞋在杨博尧脚上好好待着。坐在地毯上的人显得格外娇小，抬起头看他的时候尤甚，那几颗痣在他的鼻尖和眼角跳动，笑的时候会挤在一起，带出几根眼角的笑纹。  
“吃饭吧。”

饭后陈韦丞被压着练琴，被迫看杨博尧在他面前“玩弄”自己的新琴，于是没过多久就气冲冲地洗澡去了。他最近失眠得厉害，生活习惯都懒散得多，杨博尧特意强调他这周已经洗了两次头了，于是不服气的人这次怕是要在洗手间里搓很久。  
眼见人刚关上浴室门，杨博尧立刻放下琴，几步跑进自己房间的同时居然还没忘了穿鞋，没过多久抱着一大堆被子枕头就往陈韦丞房间冲，还试图把他们曾一起夹过的娃娃一起塞到对方床上，在意识到他和这些娃娃可能只有一个能留在对方床上之后毫不留情地丢回了他的房间——地上。  
陈韦丞擦着头发走向房间的时候差点以为自己进错了杨博尧的房间，他还下意识看了眼房门，又看了眼已经躺在他床上耷拉着眼镜不知道又在打什么的杨博尧，最后莫名挤出一句，“琴呢？”  
杨博尧给了他一个眼神，他们两人的琴果然又好好叠在一起，就在原先他特意将两人的琴藏起来的地方。  
“头发擦了吗？”杨博尧又问他。  
于是又变成杨博尧跪在床上给他擦头发。陈韦丞想说你别太累了又觉得说出这话大概下一秒就要被对方狠狠吐槽擦个头发也会累你把我当玩偶吗，于是又咽了回去，杨博尧一眼就看出他想说什么，于是下手重了些，陈韦丞也不叫，乖乖地由着他擦。对方不戴眼镜时眼下的青黑看得清楚，于是杨博尧手下又用不起力了。  
无声的温馨在两人之间流淌，其实病后两人鲜少有这样的亲近时刻，杨博尧嘴上嫌弃总觉得尴尬，但身旁就是最熟悉的人，用着最熟悉的表情做最熟悉的事，就连垂着眼睛瞎想的样子都见过了成千上万次，如果我们在最亲密的人身边都要为情感的宣泄而尴尬的话，那人类也就不需要歌颂爱了。杨博尧放下浴巾的那一刻陈韦丞就靠在他肩膀上，体温从靠近的身体里流出来，交换彼此的余温，陈韦丞不问杨博尧为什么突然跑到他的房间里睡，杨博尧也不问陈韦丞今天到底为什么而哭。他只是用手指摩挲了一下对方的发梢，轻轻说了句，“干了。”于是陈韦丞闷闷地说那睡吧。  
杨博尧把自己的眼镜放在床头的时候感受到身边有一道目光一直盯着他，他回过头去，就见陈韦丞无意识盯着他，于是他伸出手去，缓缓拂过对方的眼皮，替他合上了眼，“晚安。”  
“...Brett你今天真的好像妈妈。”  
“明天把西小协第二乐章全过一遍如何，我看着你拉。”  
“.......晚安。”  
杨博尧听到身边的人终于翻了个身，似乎闭上了眼睛，于是他也闭上眼。  
好梦。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完之后发现也没有很长嘛！因为大纲摸很长我还以为也会写很长其实也还好啦，写得很温柔，我反正觉得我写得很开心，比我ghs开心，昨天ghs写得那叫一个凄惨啊，我后悔了真的，我只想恰别人的饭，自己写啥啊，搞搞剧情就算了，好歹还写得感觉流畅点，那篇卡得我真是，害！说多了都是泪）  
> 我好喜欢写他们身边人哦，ray哥也好姐姐也好家人也好，如果不是完全写不出Hilary那种高级感我也很想写女神和他们的（哭。写得还比较顺，大概也有部分的共情在里面，这篇灵感也是他们和女神聊天那几期加上他们一直在做tiger mom的短篇加上小陈一直在说他妈妈的事突发奇想想出来的，虽然我有点担心这样是不是不太好（但写都写了，随便吧，我爽了就行了！  
> 想表达的（你怎么那么多想表达的东西）大概就是组成他们世界的东西很多啦之类的。虽然也看到说有些声音说为什么病了还要坚持做视频啊之类的，但无论是他们昨天在ytb上po的贝诞250还是今天刚搬过来的blind date的视频我都感受到的是他们对于古典的喜爱和对频道的认真。怎么说呢，我真的很欣赏也很喜欢这种态度吧，只是我小小的humble opinion！而且本人都因为热爱工作才病倒了我也没办法说真的再去说他们怎样啦，只能说希望不要极限一换一（ 毕竟都是羸弱的小提琴手（...生病也只是生活的一个过程啦，也不是说不会好，而且我觉得也不是没有可能没有下一次啊，毕竟很多时候生活也不是说就自己能说了算的，说不病就不病，人的脆弱和坚强都远超出自己的想象吧！  
> 说得有点多）但还是希望对你有所帮助（主要我废话很多），并祝愿看到这里的人都有好心情。再次祝您身体健康，快乐搞琴，( ^_^ )/~~拜拜


	8. 【12/20】请客吃饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸，editor-san和他们，瞎几把写，我为什么好像每次写他俩都在吵架（…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿大家好，今天有愉快搞琴吗？<3  
> 摸，这周都在准备小组作业，加上睡不好感觉最近一直在睡觉（？）我尽量还是保证每天写点东西，但可能不是很长了（嘤  
> 灵感来源于Among Us，写写editior-san和他们。  
> 感谢您的观看，更多废话见ending！

Editor-san约他们出来吃饭，特意为她的两位黑心老板准备了两杯无糖Bubble tea，然后毫不意外全被没收了。  
“他喝不了。”她的二老板长手一伸一把把袋子拎到大老板碰不到的地方。于是Brett只能惨兮兮地盯着注定与他无缘的珍奶，就差没拿个小人在角落画圈圈。  
“…没糖的，”editor-san弱弱地试图努力，于是一旁Brett的眼神又亮了，就差猛地点头表示赞同。  
嘤。Eddy瞪她。小姑娘也在心里扎小人。  
“你带回去自己喝吧。”Eddy没心软，他心软次数太多了，然后现实和他最好的朋友一起联手给了他一锤子，敲得他头晕目眩泪洒当场，于是决定再也不心软。  
无糖、常温、加了双倍珍珠，我给谁喝。她没敢吐槽，毕竟现在上下谁敢惹Eddy谁就是在电网上跳舞，谁都看得出这两人之间还有些东西拧巴着呢，他们都退了一步，但这一步也是极限了，Brett有自己的自尊和骄傲在那儿，Eddy有自己的恐惧和震慑，于是成了绕不开的结，当事人一碰就痛、一碰就怒，互相最了解的地方在这时倒成了伤口最疼的地方。倒也是，世上怎么可能有这样的好事，只叫你幸福得眩晕却可以不经历痛苦。她默默吹面前滚烫的茶，看着窗外新加坡的炎炎夏日在心里又扎了一次小人。

她今天是过来帮忙的，顺便为之前的工作失误做出正式的道歉并请人吃饭。  
团队里当时除了两位老板本人之外都没有跟来。editor本人也是在澳亚裔，当初应聘的时候就是特意找的不需要打卡上班的工作（虽然后来发现比打卡上班还可怕），但总归可以自由选择早八到晚六还是晚八到早六，还可以窝在自己可爱的家里，老板人很不错，工作还算有趣，虽然最后在待遇方面她进行了一些让步但总归已经是一份不错的工作了。所以当老板们决定要休息一段时间的时候她果断选择来到了新加坡帮忙，顺便就当工作假，毕竟短期内她应该也不会有工作了。如果有的话她可能会考虑偷偷在reddit上用小号吐槽，然后被顺势发现，她为自己的机智默默点赞。  
隔壁的翻译组向她投来羡慕的眼光，并表示他们手上根本数不清有多少可以发的坑。她坚定地拒绝了翻译组向她投来的橄榄枝并选择跑去新加坡见新同事并和老板们叙旧。  
新同事是他们的摄影。团队摄影同样没有跟过去，所以他们有了新同事。新同事吹大号，手很稳，一看就很有“铜管相”，接到人听到他们要去吃饭转身就跑了，并声称要去做兼职替人家拍视频。editor表示非常怀疑，并试图和新摄影对上“小心澳洲男同性恋”的暗号，然而失败，非常可惜我党失去了一位优秀的新同志，最后步伐沉重地去见两个老板。  
走之前他们在line里讨论吃什么，毕竟口味都很一致所以亚洲料理没跑，editor有些心痒想吃日料，直接连投票权都被剥夺，最后Eddy在群里一锤定音去喝早茶，人来了就行。editor心想这国语倒是流利了很多，悄悄把这几个字发给中字组的朋友，得到了一句“这么清淡啊”的回应。她心态大崩，已经可以想象在美丽的新加坡二三十度的高温里嘴里比鸟还淡的同时还要给老板道歉的悲催情景。最后决定先不想办法刺杀老板，而是先用bubble tea蒙混过关，结果原本百发百中的方法这回居然讨好失败，再次被打入地下室。

亚洲的习惯请客吃饭顺便说事情，无论是托关系、聊工作、谈恋爱，小到平日朋友聚会大到一生婚丧嫁娶都喜欢请客吃饭。吃饭就是人类文明的中心，你可以不拉琴，不能不吃饭。Editor不能免俗，而且她还特俗，国内流行“干饭人，干饭魂”这句话就非常适合本人。所以当她讨好失败并被直系老板瞪了的时候，她居然还在想啥时候上菜，非常的有打工人精神——她决定了还是先吃饱了再道歉，能拖一会儿是一会儿，毕竟她真的很少吃到“早茶”。这让她的吃货生涯产生了巨大的挑战。  
而当那个看上去很像西式糕点的面包端上来时，editor被震撼了。金黄色的外壳在夏日阳光的照耀下显得更加璀璨，甚至都还没端到他们面前她就闻到了一股浓郁的香气从远处飘来，被刀叉切开表皮以后流出来的不知道是什么酱料让这股迷人的芬芳更显得生机勃勃——这是，生命的香味！  
“她的表情和你当时第一次看到菠萝包的表情一模一样。”Brett在一旁打趣，歪头看Eddy。他们在外人面前鲜少表现出不和，算是某种默契，尤其这次还是一起的工作伙伴。Eddy斜他一眼，一言不发地切开面包的表面，把大块带着酥脆外皮的菠萝包切给眼前就差流口水的小姑娘，剩下一半他犹豫了一下，还是切了一块放到Brett面前。  
“吃吧。”他说。  
editor显然已经沉入了某种奇妙的境界中，Brett随手拍了一张面前的菠萝包，想了想也只是po到了Twoset的工作群里，收获了一大堆口水的表情包，好些世界各地的当地都还在晚上，泪流满面却也只能接受老板深夜放毒。Eddy在他身边随手刷工作群也笑了，回了一句“都来新加坡请你们吃”，又放下手机，目光不自觉就碰到一旁椅子上的奶茶，于是身边的Brett很快就感受到他情绪又低落起来。  
他着实有些受不了，倒不如说他开始养病后他反而觉得生病的怕不是身边的人，于是就连面前还流着奶黄的菠萝包都失了颜色，被叉子搅来搅去变成了一块破碎的馅饼。  
editor大概是现场唯一一个心态很好的人，菠萝包大大地治愈了她本来还有些紧张的心情，最后一口下肚后就开始认真道歉，为前段时间没有检查出的错误和后续产生的一系列谁都没想到的影响，并主动提出这个月的工资他们可以按照合同上的条款来。  
“没必要，都过去了。“Brett闻言摇摇头，身边Eddy也点点头，“谁都没想到这个结果。”  
editor倒是很坚持，毕竟这也是她来到这边的目的之一，这事也的确闹得大，最后两个人不得不临时找房子搬家，才勉强避过了这次风潮。这件事给了他们所有人一个大大的警告，想必对当事人来说影响更大，毕竟涉及到信任的问题。  
她忍不住问他们，这件事有影响吗？Brett愣着没听懂，倒是一旁Eddy更敏锐地察觉她在问什么，他思索了一下，语气很温和，影响是有的...但真的没有你想象的那么多。  
别给自己太大压力。他犹豫了一下，那只手轻轻落在editor的肩膀上。  
editor的眼睛立马红了，她摘下眼镜擦了擦，过了一会儿Brett伸手给她递纸巾，她才闷闷地回了句，谢谢，身上的裙子被她揉皱了。  
这件事和你们都没关系，Eddy继续说，只是...和我有关系。他其实没想说这话，只是大概对方还算熟悉，于是这话就不由自主飘了出来。Brett面无表情地转头看他，嘴巴动了动，碍于还有他人在现场没说话，但Eddy知道他有点生气了。  
于是他没再继续这个话题，笑着说，好啦现在来给我们打工吧，这样我就原谅你。

最后这顿饭还是两个老板请客了，Brett悄悄溜走拿着Eddy的卡刷的，待editor发现的时候为时已晚，于是请客和道歉两个大目标都失败的editor心情很是沮丧，最后他们把她送回酒店的时候还是忍不住举起了手里的袋子，“奶茶总带走吧？”  
这回Brett先Eddy一步接了过去，没理身边人的愕然，又一屁股坐回车里去了。Eddy知道他气他刚刚把问题都揽在自己身上，但只是看到人在自己面前这样都心情低落，他转身想让editor赶快回去，却突然被对方也轻轻拍了拍肩膀。  
“老爹，”对方似乎试图宽慰他，又不知道对自己的老板说些什么，一时间五官都纠结起来，“...Brett会好起来的。你也要，保重身体。Twoset是你们，也有我们的一部分。”  
“啊总之，Brett肯定肯定会好起来的！”她强调道，接着像他之前做的那样，轻轻地拍了一下他的肩膀，“别给自己太大压力了！”  
Eddy怎么也没想到这句话最后居然原封不动地送还给了自己，他第一时间想到的居然是他表现得这么明显吗，下一秒就看到对方用力挥挥手，往自己的酒店跑去了，大概也是很不适应说这样的话。Eddy不知道该如何表达自己心中的温度，可能最近接收到的感情太多了，他已经很难去区分到底是名为“什么”的情感。editor又朝他挥挥手，他也迟疑地朝对方挥手，于是那个背影很快就消失在人群中，只留下一个怅然若失的陈韦丞。  
他回到车里时大概心情还没收拾好，身边杨博尧很快看出不对，只是受限于毯子，没办法伸手，只能用眼神问，“怎么了？”  
他把早就晒得温热的奶茶塞到对方怀里，一头倒在方向盘上，半晌才闷闷地抛了句，“喝吧。”  
杨博尧恨不得能用奶茶糊他一脸，这人容易想多他早就知道，只是想得这么多还是让他心烦气躁，要是他没病着还有力气恨不得现在和陈韦丞打一架，不然都没办法消除他心中这股子郁结。  
“我再说一遍，我真的希望是最后一遍了Eddy，”他长出了口气，尽量让自己耐心地说话，“我的病和你真的没有关系。和任何人都没有关系，如果和谁有关系，那只能是我自己。”  
“...你不告诉我。”陈韦丞没抬起头来，声音很低，握着方向盘的手不由得缩紧。  
“...”杨博尧语塞，他之前从来没后悔过硬撑着一口气维持Twoset的持续更新，虽然在视频里无数次调侃西小协，但终于达到了300w粉丝，他们两个比谁都高兴。只是这股子高兴就这样被他的病硬生生拉断了，就像是一副漂亮的油画在最后时刻被你的猫一爪子打翻，虽然或许没被毁，但那道口子就硬生生横硌在那里，谁都看着痛心。他该怎么解释？他无聊的自尊心和傲慢？对自己的错误预估？对频道的过度重视？没有一个能让陈韦丞满意，所以他真的有点后悔，只是一点点。  
“我真的不知道该怎么解释。我觉得我已经把我这辈子的解释都说完了。而你还是像个询问丈夫为什么出轨的妻子一样拽着我的领子问我为什么。”他干巴巴地说，这显然不是个好比喻，因为陈韦丞立刻抬起头狠狠瞪了他一眼，带着一点点鼻塞的声音说道，“你还想出轨谁？”  
“...你不如杀了我吧。”杨博尧放弃了挣扎，大概陈韦丞这辈子都没办法对这件事释怀了，他把手从毯子里伸出来，扎破了奶茶的杯盖，“你喝吧。”  
陈韦丞看了他一眼，狠狠地吸了两口，继续生闷气，而杨博尧决定闭嘴保平安，他乖乖地喝同样的无糖奶茶，只是一口五官都扭曲在一起，“...太难喝了。”  
“生病了怪谁？”陈韦丞还是没忍住唠叨，杨博尧充耳不闻，把这句话当做稳定的废话，他现在已经清楚明白维持一段“婚姻”到底需要怎样的耐心，而显然左耳进右耳出是正是一种好耐心的方式。  
陈韦丞还在趴着，杨博尧已经困了，他最近困得很厉害，大概身体都需要靠睡眠了恢复，又或许是吃的药里有让人昏睡的成分，不管是哪种总之事实就是他在新加坡艳阳高照的日子里开始了漫长的冬眠，于是那杯珍珠奶茶没喝两口就歪在一旁，被陈韦丞拎起来放好。他拉了拉杨博尧的毯子，走在回家的路上。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俺滴遗言，小组作业害人呐——  
> 瞎摸，最后都不是杨博尧困了是我困了）  
> 写得不是很好但还是摸都摸了（...  
> 祝您身体健康、愉快搞琴，( ^_^ )/~~拜拜  
> 悲报：写完发现十一点给我发消息说要改ppt，去改了q q


	9. 【12/27】4′33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家好！今天！有！快乐！搞！琴！吗！  
> \ghs就是坠叼的/  
> 虽然他不是但就让他是3M贺文吧（  
> 互攻，只有口活都没做完，中字组今天搬的18年旧作突发奇想，摸一个

翻译组今天值班的小朋友来问他们b站下一期搬什么，不小心问错了人。Brett睡眼朦胧地同样不小心把手机丢在了Eddy脸上，得到一声“唔？”然后没过两秒又睡着了。醒来以后身边早就没了温度，他熟练地推开录音室的门，正看到没戴眼镜的男人焦虑地咬指甲。他挠挠头，声音还带着刚睡醒的朦胧，“3M了？”  
Eddy放弃式地试图把头塞进电脑里，脑袋在键盘上放了一会儿开始来回滚。于是Brett开始着手拯救他们最后一台能剪视频的电脑，顺便把人的脑袋按在自己肚子上。他最近生病，某些人和他一起减肥，这家里现在连“奶茶”两个字都别想见，于是多少都清减了些，连往日柔软的小肚子都摸不到，腰围瘦了一圈。Eddy把头塞进他的肚子里，像是想回到妈妈的子宫，人类最初的伊甸园，这样就可以不用同时面对西贝柳斯和他们的频道，可惜只是徒劳。Brett听到他深深吸了口气，栗色碎发凌乱地飘在眼前，把头挪开时眼圈有些红。  
他倒不至于为了这点事哭，只是情绪一激动就容易像哭了一样，以前在镜头前都经常这样。这两年倒是学会控制情绪了，也会贴补丁打官腔LINGLING INSURANCE的标志到处飞，尤其戴上眼镜换了发型像长大了一样，Brett却还是习惯把他当个小孩，需要鼓励、需要安慰、需要他的小肚子。  
这算什么？他有些突兀地想，我是他妈妈吗？  
“所以最后发了哪一期？”他随口一问，手已经按开电脑开始一目十行看聊天记录，看到视频封面时愣了一下，“怎么挑了这期？”  
“我说没做过的都可以他就刚好选的这期。”Eddy长长叹了口气，轻轻咳嗽一声，“...我也没想到。”他装作不在意地要拿手机。  
倒不是说内容有什么问题，只是往日里胡闹惯了，那期视频录制的时候有些...出格，Eddy试图把注意力放在手机上，拇指左翻右翻，自己都不知道自己在翻什么，胡思乱想Brett还记不记得。应该记得吧，不然怎么会问。  
“bro...你难道在回味什么吗？”果不其然对方带着笑意的声音很快在头顶响起，Eddy脸刷一下红了，接着抬头就看到Brett有些不怀好意的笑，一下就开始往后撤，带着椅子往后发出刺啦的摩擦声，“停——不要让这间——”  
他其实很想说你身体还没好，然而他的好友能在十次里有一次听他的他就谢天谢地了，这次显然不是那一次。居家的短裤轻而易举被扯下来，Eddy甚至来不及拉起Brett的胳膊就已经被对方侧着头含进去，多时没有发泄过的阴茎一下就在对方温热的口腔中鼓胀起来，他被人按在墙上几乎是一口吞了进去，发出没办法掩饰的闷哼，并在下一秒随着对方舌头的舞动变成带着回响的呻吟。  
谁能说Brett Yang不是行动力最强的一个人。以前是，现在也是。Eddy满脑子都是对方舌头的动作，手不知所措地不知道该放在哪儿，只能重重地按在安着隔音棉的墙上，十指深深陷进墙壁上的海绵里，就像他没办法控制地挺腰，让Brett把他的阴茎吸得更深。对方的舌尖色情地挑逗阴茎侧面的暴起的青筋，舌面滑过链接的系带，嘴上的动作堪称小心翼翼又刁钻难耐，手却死死压着Eddy的腰，让他不由得又软了腰，上半身失力地向下倒，手最后还是落在了Brett的肩上，手指似乎想用力地按在对方消瘦的肩骨上，又像是还残存着最后的理智，知道不能按，然后就因为对方舔舐敏感带的一次动作而被迫使劲地压了上去。  
嘴里的阴茎勃起得几乎像是要撑坏了，Brett小心翼翼地用舌头去舔龟头，任由对方或轻或重地把手指压进自己的肩胛骨，他喜欢看Eddy失态的样子，所以即使知道这人待会儿估计又要生气却还是动了手。都怪Eddy让他想起那次的事了，他明目张胆地把莫须有的罪名丢在好友头上，嘴里不由分泌出更多的唾液去润滑阴茎和喉舌之间的摩擦，狂妄地想把人含得更深，试图像曾经见过的那样把龟头塞进喉管。Eddy的呻吟从最开始就没收住，此时在他们习惯的录音室里环绕着上下飘动着，估计会成为对方好一阵的“噩梦”。汗滴和泪水一起往下掉，落在Brett脸上，有些掉进他的眼睛里，有些刺痛，对方呻吟时咽不下的口水落在Eddy努力握紧、几乎要塞进嘴里的拳头上，那张脸上的潮红、眼睛中的迷离、望向Brett的欲望都是那样的强烈又直接，让人安心。  
在Brett终于把Eddy的龟头塞进喉咙里的时候Eddy终于还是射了。高潮来得太突然，甚至让跪在地上的人都有些惊讶，深喉本就难受，精液直接掉进喉管里的感觉更是让人反胃，他猛地推开对方撑着身边的桌子干呕起来，从鲜红的唇瓣里掉出白浊的液体，混合着口水前液和精液晕在地毯上，晕湿了一片。  
Eddy没他按着直接滑在地上，高潮让他也是晕眩了好一会儿，此时只是双眼无神地坐在地上，裤子随意仍在脚边，好一会儿耳朵里才像是又有了声音，听到Brett持续的干咳，眼神飘了过去。他伸长手去捞一边的纸巾，来不及收拾自己先扯了几张递给Brett，明明脸上还有刚刚高潮过的红晕，却已经是铁青成一片，像是不知道应该要气自己还是气对方。  
Brett靠着对方的小臂接过纸巾又咳了几声，Eddy在他身边看他不咳了才起身往外走，Brett听到不远处杯子碰撞的声音，果然没一会儿人就走回来，递来一个玻璃杯，触手温热。他接过来喝掉，余光瞥到Eddy铁青着脸收拾一片狼藉，不知道为什么突然笑了。  
他笑声嘶哑，但就是停不下来，肩膀都在抖，Eddy本来还气得说两个小时不和他说话结果Brett笑个没完了，他被笑得莫名其妙，又习惯性地Brett笑他也想笑，一下子没憋住也笑了，但他又的确生气，于是一时间脸上的表情也是扭曲。Brett回头看他，然后噗的一声猛地转过头笑得更厉害了。于是Eddy也忍不住跟着他笑得更厉害，然而他又想憋住，Brett也不知道为什么没笑出声，一时间寂静一片的录音室里只能看到两个人笑得颤抖却又努力憋住笑声的身体，直到不知道是谁的手机在桌子上一震，这场毫无缘由的憋笑才终于有了声音。Brett笑得跪在地上，身边Eddy差点直接在地上打滚了，边笑得流眼泪还边要说话，“bro哈哈、你到底、哈、在笑、哈哈哈什么啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
Brett好不容易忍住了笑，只是肩膀还在抖，回头看到Eddy笑得眼泪都出来了又憋不住了，他深深地吸气，觉得喉咙和肚子都已经在抽痛了，“...你别笑了！”  
“哈哈哈、咳咳，明明...明明是你先开始的！噗、”Eddy靠在墙上眼泪直流，他侧头擦掉眼泪，“哎呦，啊真的是——”  
“...4′33”Brett先开口打断了他的数落，他的脸上还有笑意，嘴唇通红。刚刚的深喉大概磨破了他的唇角，Eddy仔细看他才注意到，脸又沉下来，直接被这句莫名的回答给震愣了神，接着眼睛瞟到电脑屏幕才突然想起来。  
“你就因为这个！”他双眼瞪得浑圆，一下就要站起来，“Brett你——”  
“又不只是这个？”他的情人翻了个白眼，突然舔了舔嘴唇，意有所指，“我还记得那4′33″，有些人为了‘玩弄’我，做了些什么事情呢。”  
好嘛，翻旧账。Eddy当然没忘他做了什么。这才是一切的原点，他彻底失去了生气的力气，坐在地上试图挣扎，“你在养病——”  
“所以Eddy Chen，我现在是碰都碰不得你了吗？”Brett开始胡搅蛮缠，扯到了唇角痛呼了一声，像是终于意识到疼痛。Eddy从没想到有一天这个词居然是他用在他的恋人身上，简直像是他长大了而Brett却变小了，电脑屏幕上还是他和Brett的那一期视频的封面，他看了看电脑又看了看Brett，再看看电脑再看看Brett，终于接受了Brett可能越长越小的事实。  
他也懒得和眼前这个越来越小的Brett再掰扯，把人拉起来就想去给对方上药。这回对方倒是很乖地被他拉起来，Eddy拉着他在房间里到处找东西的时候又开始发散思维，他们最近发了一期圣诞节的视频，拍摄的时候他其实并没有想太多东西，只是真心希望他的恋人能够高兴一点，也能快点好起来，但上传视频之后看着评论他才发现在镜头下的对方是那样的消瘦和苍白，尤其是...和以前的视频对比。他帮Brett擦药的时候还在胡思乱想，手指不由从对方红肿的唇角滑到下巴，落在了脖颈上。  
Brett不由得瑟缩，但很快还是安静地任由Eddy摸索，乖巧地简直不想刚刚还在胡言乱语的人了，更像是什么——Eddy不由想到那个词，漂亮的人偶。他为自己的想法一震，手下意识收了回来，下一秒直接被Brett抓住。  
Brett静静地看着他，并没有再做什么，甚至没有试图拉进他们的距离，只是静静的看着他，看到Eddy瞳孔缩紧、想要逃离。但对方最后什么都没说，只是安静地握着他的手，任由两人的体温不断交融，直到两人的手都拥有同样的温度，也没有分开。  
他想告诉我什么呢？Eddy想，他的好友、恋人、伴侣，他的Brett，眼睛是一片沉静的海洋，本人却是拥有最敏锐观察力的鹰。但他却并不感到被看穿的危险，只是觉得下沉，被柔软的双手接住。他曾在这段关系里无数次恐惧，而Brett则无数次告诉他，告诉他......  
“Eddy”Brett的声音把他从沉思中拉出来，对方总会把他拉出来。他抬头，看到Brett认真地说道，“3M了，西贝柳斯了解一下？”  
...算了，还是别把他拉出来了。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两小时摸鱼，xjb乱写，本来想写两场的然而没给我这个机会。融了一些最近的梗，本来还有羊哥的报平安ins的，没塞进去，本来计划是羊哥事后坐在沙发上听着锯木头很高兴地发ins，算是个小彩蛋吧（  
> 4′33那段笑得我脑溢血，莫名其妙有了一个E闹B的脑洞，有一点两个人幼稚成熟守恒的意思在里头，前段时间和一个朋友讨论朋友说阿B外表像小孩内心像大人；阿E外表像大人内心像小孩，然后刚好今天又搬的是18年的视频，还是蛮怀念的加上视频里的确是一个越来越大一个越来越小的样子所以瞎表达了一下，试图比划我写了个什么鬼东西hhhh 可能还有一点阿E想要阿B就给的意思？然后虽然阿E变成熟了但还是在杨妈妈眼里永远是个小朋友呢！（？  
> 但其实两个人在对方面前都很幼稚，在喜欢的人面前智商会变低（stop  
> 有点想快进到他们当爸爸，肯定超好玩（x  
> 最后惯例祝您身体健康、搞琴愉快，拜拜 (＾－＾)V  
> 对了，考研的朋友一定要开心地去大吃一顿（超大声 食色性也，吃东西和GHS就是坠叼的——  
> 当然这句话好像不是这么理解的不过没关系啦快去吃东西（...）


	10. 【12/29】买东西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 比较无聊，\摸鱼万岁/

出门逛街还是要逛的，尤其是天气好的时候。  
两个直男糟蹋完了家里能糟蹋的菜，Eddy说那天的菠萝包好吃吗，Brett在落地窗前的沙发上懒懒地点头，昏昏欲睡，怀里还抱着前不久互换礼物的抱枕，陈韦丞的脸印在上面，真人比照片还傻。他那天之后给Eddy挑了一条全新的Gucci的皮带（至少在他看来与上一条毫无差别），本人收到当天嘴撅得能挂酱油瓶，于是另一位当事人终于觉得报了当年收到的中提琴的仇，决定放过那把居然至今还在他房间里的烧火棍，当然没丢纯粹是因为这两年没遇到能烧掉他的地方。  
下午出门，优衣库一套是个人都认不出来，他们开车跑到最近的超市，并在珍珠奶茶店门口进行了一番拉锯。Brett坚持自己可以喝BBT，并再次强调Eddy最近管得比他妈妈还严，Eddy则回以不屑的轻哼，并表示杨妈妈是知道他会照顾好Brett才没有一周三十个电话，Brett还能有最近的安宁全都靠他。但在杨博尧的死亡眼神下他还是多少有些退缩，毕竟陈韦丞也知道他最近反应过度，不过这难道不是因为杨博尧先瞒着他的吗！于是人又有了底气，只是这点底气并不足以支撑他无视杨博尧一路上的死亡凝视，尤其对方最近的确“非常乖”。  
好孩子不应该有奖励吗？天使和恶魔在心里打架，一边拽着陈韦丞的左耳说已经很不错了！你还能怎么要求啊！难道作为另一半就可以要求对方全部都按照你的要求来吗？另一边拽着他的右耳说就这么一步步把人控制住难道不才是你想要的吗？等了这么久，这么好的机会，你也要放弃？两边打得不可开交，就像是三十个铜管在你身后吹，你就是不疯也得聋，好在杨博尧及时打断他脑子里的战争，拉着他买菜去了。

如果说做饭陈韦丞还能帮上点忙，杨博尧生病之后也能努力整出点能吃的东西，那买菜这个技术活那的确是非羊不可。两个大男人买菜着实引人注目，尤其陈韦丞跟在杨博尧身后的样子活像在妻子逛街时迫不得已看着孩子的倒霉丈夫，用是一点没有用，吃是真能吃。超市里人多，嘈杂的声音冲淡了一些Eddy脑子里打架的声音，倒不如说一边早就被一巴掌摁了下去，本就没有什么讨论的必要，玩情趣还行，真搞什么斯德哥尔摩他本人第一个不答应。更何况面前正在认真挑着蔬菜的Brett的侧脸就已经是他所梦想的全部，是童年时所想象的“家”的具象化。他们俩还在“冷战”，奶茶店后就都不说话，但Eddy开始研究Brett侧脸上那颗痣的时候却一点都不担心对方会真的生气，他知道他的话永远会落在另一个人的耳朵里，得到回应。  
“妈妈，我不想吃蔬菜~”Eddy拎着手里的袋子，手臂去撞对方，捏着嗓子逗Brett，得到一个白眼。  
“反正最近你做饭，坏了就扔了。”羊妈妈冷面无情，丢了好大几颗卷心菜，看得Eddy心都在滴血，这玩意儿最近成了他们家桌子上的常客，一个月前为了拍视频两个人想尽了炒这道菜的方法，最后还是丢了一半，这次看来连一半都吃不到。然而对方显然是在报复他，这个哑巴亏他也只能吃了。  
...连带着这几颗可怕的包心菜。

走出超市的时候工作人员拦下他们说需要查看一下安全贴纸，Brett才想起来背上的小东西，Eddy在他身后替他撕下来，熟练地从他手里接过袋子，接着冲他挑了下眉，于是Brett也伸手替对方撕下那个衣领上的小标记来，工作人员抬头匆忙地看了他们一眼，就示意可以走了。Brett恍惚突然想到他们曾经贴Twoset贴纸的时候，他还没来得及给新琴的琴盒上贴上Twoset的标志，甚至还没向粉丝们展示新琴，不过以后倒是有的是机会。  
在遇到粉丝的前一秒他们还在拌嘴，然而在两位ytber耳尖地捕捉到那句再熟悉不过的“OMG”的时候，他们同时抬头，露出营业式的微笑。在来到新加坡之后他们遇到粉丝的几率大大提高，有时候都搞不清到底是世界太小还是他们的粉丝增加了，但总归是好事。他们合了影，粉丝大方表达了对Brett身体情况的关心和对两人的喜爱。看着面前眉飞色舞的女孩，两人虽说习惯但每次仍是不由得感动。陌生人的情谊最简单也最动人，他们只是两个小小的视频主，却能得到如此多的爱，只是这一点就令人激动不已。  
“...还是很希望，能早点看到你们。”女孩大概也知道不好打搅太久，简单的问候之后以这句真诚地自白作为结尾就道了别。眼看女孩走远，Eddy撞了下身边有些失神的人的肩膀，调侃道，“...所以还喝珍奶吗，不想早点好起来吗？”  
得到一个无语的白眼，“所以到底和珍奶有什么关系啊。”

最后两个人开始在家里研究怎么做“健康”BBT。


	11. 【1/1】第一秒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年的第一个小时开始摸鱼，妈的tsv打钱  
> 新年快乐/身体健康/开开心心/  
> 讲真虽然很像复制人bot但是我真的祝愿所有人都身体健康以及开开心心还有他妈的新年快乐  
> 今年别说疫情了特么洪水都没办法阻止我去狗现场，如果有的话）  
> 他俩一起睡是写《姐姐》的时候写的

Brett真的就fucking是个直男。Eddy在新年的第一秒踢开对方的房门看到的是一片漆黑的时候这么想着。  
他轻轻关上门，Brett均匀的呼吸在空气中飘荡，伴随着感冒的轻微鼾声，他平时睡觉倒是都很平静，这段时间有些感冒（在新加坡26℃感冒，真有病人的）坚持分床睡。Eddy阻止无果，只能惨兮兮地抱着娃娃看着对方坚定地把床挪了回去，顺便捡回了之前搬过来的时候地上的玩偶。  
他悄无声息地坐在Brett身边，听到均匀的呼吸时有那么一丝冲动想把人弄醒，但很快就变成了纯粹的安定。  
眼睛终于适应了黑暗，Eddy想伸出手去碰碰月光下熟睡的睡美人，最后犹豫着还是作罢。窗外不远处传来烟花声，他担心这点烟花声惊扰了对方的梦，于是把手放在人的耳边，轻轻拢住，小心不让自己的手碰到对方。睡梦中的人似乎感受到了熟悉的温度，无意识地侧过头靠向Eddy的方向，于是坐着的人就连呼吸都放缓，只有不远处天上的月亮和烟花看得清黑暗中的事情。  
Brett最近很辛苦。Eddy在黑暗中描摹对方脸上的曲线，垂下眼睛。  
生病的人最是受累，更不用提本人本身就是just go on的心态，对方不说，但Eddy明白。Brett不担心自己，反而担心连累Eddy和Twoset，在粉丝面前总说好多了好多了，说多了总觉得自己都信了。但每当在角落看到Brett练琴不到三十分钟就汗湿的T恤Eddy总会沉默，他心疼，却太明白Brett到底为什么如此坚持，于是就连劝慰的话都失了开口的力道，只能沉默，沉默，回去面对自己忧郁的西贝柳斯。  
“一天不练琴自己知道，两天不练琴评论家知道，三天不练琴观众知道。”  
他们有太多相似的地方，有人的好强在表面，有人的好强在里面，换位思考Eddy并不觉得自己会比Brett好多少，他只能做那些只有他能做的事，看着Brett，一直看着他。  
这个时候就好好休息吧。烟花声已经散了，拢在耳边的手却并没有离开，而是温柔地描绘着床上的人脸部消瘦的曲线。好好休息吧。  
我接着你呢。  
那个克制的吻并没有碰到人的皮肤，只是吻在了人头顶的空气上，甚至空气都没有捕捉到人离开的影子，只有把手落下的声音标志着某些温柔流淌。睡梦中的Brett把脸靠向身边柔软的玩偶，似乎在梦里也得到了一个温暖的亲吻。  
新年快乐。亲爱的。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写困了，我睡了88  
> 我抱着我家猫想亲一口我家猫一巴掌拍到我脸上（操


	12. 【1/25】失语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看沙雕剧看得我心脏病都快犯了，然后我的电脑屏幕和手机屏幕都是这位哥哥，心情更复杂了，谢谢老柴救我狗命）要是某天琴和云一起搞我我可能就die了（喘不上气  
> 最近关于看到关于向羊花和一些奇怪东西的集合，我有点担心自己写不好，所以把灵感来源放在结尾（躺平  
> 小陈的西小协直播赶着1月快最后一天死线莫名其妙很戳我笑点，原来您也是死线战士（？  
> 祝大家开心搞cp，感谢观看

editor偶尔会发现他的老板们总有些让人觉得很吓人的默契...说实话真的蛮吓人的，毕竟不是谁都有所谓的“心灵感应”，也的确不是谁都有能听得懂你心灵感应的对象。  
两位老板还在澳洲的时候editor偶尔也会上门打打下手，时常会经历如下的场景。  
Editor叼着棒棒糖支起眼镜在桌子上瞪大眼睛看单号，她得说她真的觉得这件merch可太眼熟了，但是这不是几个季度前的衣服？从哪儿翻出来的？她盯着老板们黑黢黢的储物间一阵，还是觉得那大概是个无底黑洞，整个宇宙和世界未知的秘密可能都藏在里面，如果仔细找找说不定还能从里面蹦出来一个外星人！她被自己的想象吓得打了个寒颤，突然耳尖地听到餐桌上正讨论着脚本的老板一号和老板二号正在进行某些“非正常”的交流。她迷惑地推推眼镜，凑近了些看。  
老板一号这个时候还没戴眼镜，两瓣头发从越发见高的发际线突兀地开叉分到两边，一绺一绺在空气中坚挺的模样不难想象这是直男多少天最后的坚持。此时他正执着地盯着老板二号，蓬松黑发死鱼眼的大裤衩直男，大裤衩下露出的白皙小腿不断抖动着连带着整条腿上的肉都一颤颤的，然而人白，真是让人羡慕。Editor撇撇嘴，继续对着单据找下一件古早merch，结果还没转头就听见Brett一句斩钉截铁的不行。  
好了又要开始了，她叹了口气，毫不意外看到Eddy不服气地大喊为什么，可怜的笔记本电脑在他们中间来回转，握着笔的手换了一只又一只，摔在桌子上不时发出清脆的声响。希望它不要今晚就报废。  
“...哪...不行？”  
“...拍摄...剪辑...麻烦、设备——”  
“可以...素材...？”  
“技术...观众...喜欢不喜欢？”  
储物间的东西晃晃悠悠，editor的听觉都像是被高大的旧物盖住，听不清晰两人的对话，说实话听起来挺激烈的，搞得她心都颤巍巍的，生怕两个人打起来不知道该先打医院还是先报警。当然当她抱着衣服只是轻微扭动把手的时候争吵声马上停了，她抱着叠得高高的衣服坐在沙发上开始对着单据查证，余光还瞥着桌上的人，原本她以为两人很快又会开始争执，然而也不知道是哪来的纸笔突然替代了平板，像是两个小男孩儿上课传纸条一样开始了奇妙的交替，等下，两笔能写出哪个单词啊？缩写？国语？总不可能是拼音吧！画图吗？  
拍视频的脚本画图吗？editor陷入了某些迷惑，她利落地继续在手下划掉找出的merch，脑子里的世界却已经完全变成了不可探索的宇宙，等到她突然发现手下的单子上基本全都被划掉之后才发现她的工作居然都干得差不多了，而再用眼光往后面看，老板一号正在拿着纸笔专注地写什么，而老板二号则在玩手机。  
额，不好意思，“寻找素材”。  
差一只手表，唔、editor开始回想手表在哪儿，然而那个混沌如宇宙废墟的储物间只让她头皮发麻，正在她纠结着，身边突然伸来一只白皙的胳膊——啊，拉小提琴的手——接过了她手上的单子，Brett站在她身边笑着朝她说，“辛苦了，剩下的我来吧。”  
不知道为什么，editor连忙起身的第一反应倒不是被吓到，而是疑惑对方坐的方向分明是看不到她的，怎么知道她做完了？她带着这个疑惑收拾好东西正要往外走，Brett倚在墙边笑着看她，正说着路上小心，身后突然窜出个栗色脑子，小眼睛笑眯眯地冲她摆手，凑得太近被身前的大裤衩直男没好气地拍了一下胳膊。  
editor后来很长一段时间都没太想明白这件事，毕竟线上工作的自闭宅女，出门已经算是很了不起的事儿了，她也随即把这件事丢在了脑后。然而这个问题就想一个小小的芽，在土地中埋着植物大部分不起眼的根茎，直到被人拔出来才会发现在土上那么小小的一颗芽居然在土下会有如此盘根错节的脉络，旁人看不到，却不代表不存在，倒不如说那嫩芽才是冰山一角，海下的则是比海面上更加庞大复杂的冰层。  
那时的editor还不知道她究竟会注视他的两位老板多久，和所有的粉丝一样，她也是始终注视着他们的一员，倒不如说可能粉丝注视到的、或没注视到的她都默默注视着，并成为那个掌控世界的“上帝”，轻轻地咔地一声键盘声响，剪下那些或许会“出现错误”的片段。  
...但这并不代表她的蠢daddy们能更加肆无忌惮好吗。  
如果说音乐、学识、思想的火花是灵魂层面的两人在碰撞，那某些眼神、触碰和肢体语言算什么呢？editor百无聊赖地剪下粗剪里让她起鸡皮疙瘩的一段（好几段、很多段），在反馈文档里记录下时间，接着丢进一个加密的文件夹里，只是一眼望过去穿着不同衣服的老板们用眼神和触碰青涩地在镜头前表达“爱意”，沉默的注视、玩闹似的触碰和默契的动作，每一帧都似乎有一种魔力，即使不是“爱情”，也是爱意，是在感情上把对方当做身体一部分的珍视。  
editor突兀地想起去年新年工作群在线上开“年终总结”，同事们笑闹着要俩独自丢下他们跑去“度蜜月”的老板们发红包。Brett是叫得最起劲的那个，然而在座所有人都小心翼翼地避免那个话题，看着在视屏里更显苍白的青年瘦削得脸上肉眼可见的少了斤两，editor剪视频都剪得难过又没人说，和隔壁翻译们在群里发哭哭的表情包。  
Eddy倒是完全不在意的模样，手直接顺着Brett的腰往下掏指纹解锁一秒上线拿着对方的账号直接发了个大的，手气最佳的翻译直接在群里大喊谢谢爸爸，连发十个love you dad!!!，众人在屏幕前全都笑得前仰后翻，他们的老板占了两个人全部的镜头掐着嗓子说哎呀这是我今年的辛苦费啦~然而刚刚还起哄得最大声的Brett这会儿却没了声息，镜头再对焦到对方时面色惨白还在二十多度的炎热夏天里盖着毯子的娇小亚裔已经歪在沙发上睡着了。  
所有人都接二连三安静下来，editor甚至下意识捂住了嘴，大概是恰逢年末人也会难得情绪化，她只觉得眼中有些泪意，小小声抽了两下鼻子没敢让人看见，避开镜头擦了眼泪赶快又坐回来。  
大家都不约而同开始在开着摄像头的时候在屏幕前打字，劝Eddy也快去休息吧，苍白的Brett让人心疼，眼下一片乌青的Eddy也着实没好到哪儿去，Eddy冲屏幕笑笑，半晌发了个<3的表情包，接着镜头就关了。镜头关了之后还很快发了条让他们继续玩的消息。  
生病的具体情形大家最后都还是通过视频知道的，没比粉丝们快多少，在外工作谁不是报喜不报忧的习惯呢，谁比谁好到哪儿去，editor剪视频的时候看到Eddy的眼神却总会幻视到那个夜晚，他的老板轻轻把另一位老板的手放进被子里的那个瞬间。  
身为相关从业人员，editor并不觉得“视频”这种载体就比任何的一种媒体形式要真实，伪装、捏造、作假，她得说她可太拿手了，剪辑软件一个小时就可以让你做到很多事。但感情是没办法作假的，思想和灵魂也没办法，很多事都可以是节目效果，而那些默契的触碰、下意识的反应、脱口而出的话语......  
"NO BBT"  
她看着视频那头Eddy在Brett还没脱口的一秒就直接否决了好友的作死行为，眼神之坚定就像他本人丝毫对BBT没有一点兴趣，并成功换来了Brett果然如此的一个白眼，不由笑出了声。  
就留着等他人去挖掘这块冰山下化不开的冰层吧。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 丢，意识流出现了
> 
> 跟我想得完全不一样啊，写完开始怀疑自己在写啥鬼了（挠头
> 
> 讲真写完有点意犹未尽的感觉，不过就写到这里吧，下次的可以留到下次写
> 
> 最近写的东西真的就是开一个文档丢一两千字然后就不想写了，哪天脱坑了就全丢了，估计到时候全都是废稿
> 
> 对了，灵感来源：
> 
> 【第三，当你和一个人全神贯注地在一起时，心灵感应发生的概率就高了很多。我个人认为，当你全神贯注地和其他生灵在一起时，你就和他陷入了纠缠态，因此就可以感受到这个生灵的心灵扰动了。
> 
> 感受到对方的感受，甚至是两个人之间发生深度的心灵感应，这有着深刻的意义。在这种时刻，自我的壳好像被打破了，我的感受，传递给你，两个人，或两个生命体之间，好像建立了一种链接，而在这一刻，“我”和“你”都消失了一样。
> 
> 有了这种感觉发生，才叫爱吧。有了这种感觉之后，我们才会体验到，虽然我们总讲自我，但自我终归是要被放下的。当爱发生时，自我就可以被放下了。当然，这不是一蹴而就的，而是一种不断发生的过程，并且未必彻底完成。】
> 
> 《武志红的心理学课：心灵感应与深度同频》


	13. 【1/27】普通人小提琴手会梦到大师西贝柳斯吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼

Eddy有不时和姐姐通话的习惯。很偶尔他们会一直挂着电话在原处，听着对面偶尔传来的小提琴和钢琴的声音，任由时间在姐弟中间静静流淌，是独属于家人的时光。  
今天是很偶尔的情况，Belle那边不时传来钢琴滴滴答答的声响，Eddy则还在改了自己的稿子，直到声音那头的姐姐把音频改成了视频，凑在镜头前问，“今年回去吗？”  
Eddy手上转笔的动作一顿，不知道她在说哪个，“…新年就不…？”  
“爸爸啦。”Belle轻轻打断他，像是唯恐惊扰了故人。  
“…妈和你说什么了吗？”Eddy第一反应是远在他乡的母亲，手上下意识握紧了笔。母亲一贯强硬的风格早在母子二人就工作问题拉扯之间切断了无数沟通的可能，哪怕这点在Eddy做成了一个“成功的”Youtuber之后依旧无法改变。很多时候人都只是不愿意、也没办法承认自己错了。  
“…她怎么可能直接提出来”Belle在镜头那边无奈笑笑，电脑的前置镜头有些模糊不清，又兼网络问题时有卡顿，只看得清动作却看不清脸，“只是觉得…她很想你。”  
挂断通话之后Eddy一整天都显得魂不守舍，Brett把盘子端到桌上时正看他对着电脑屏幕发呆，屏幕上画得乱七八糟的，没看明白是啥。脚本？衣服？……？？他啪啪两下脱下手套，抽出对方手里的笔轻轻敲在人头上，看到人回神之后抛出个耐心等候的眼神，是你有什么想和我说吗的意思。  
身旁的人身上带着做完饭特有的油烟气息，最近一段时间也没来得及剪头发，蓬松的黑发悄悄落在不算圆润的白皙脸颊边，露出一点可爱的尖尖，配合沉静的黑色圆眼睛，终于让Eddy找到了一丝真实感。他摇摇头，不打算让这个不甚成熟的计划打搅他们如今正常的更新生活——让该做什么事的人去做什么事，视频交给他们、衣服交给设计师们，本身也是对频道的负责。屏幕上乱七八糟的图样被丢进另一个文件夹，合上屏幕前没逃过Brett敏锐的眼睛。  
他在饭桌上想了想，最终决定把这件事交给对方处理，如果Eddy想说，他当然会在一旁递纸巾。

这件事并没有很快就有后续。毕竟2020年之后的生活那可真是太混乱了：逞强的人得到了教训、年轻的后辈独挑大梁，最艰难的那一个月过去之后，Brett瘦了十斤、Eddy胖了五斤。2020成为了即使是他们“波澜壮阔”的人生中依旧是非常跌宕起伏的一年，令人难忘的同时也让人敬谢不敏。在所有的一切（包括西小协的决定）终于尘埃落定之后。虽然过年回家的计划是不太可能实现了，倒不如说两家人已经统一了口径：好好休息。  
“…你妈妈问我直播的事需要这么着急吗？”Eddy哀怨地望了Brett一眼，而真正做了这个决定的人则假意咳嗽两声，抱着枕头露出了无辜的眼神，“…好好练琴好好练琴”  
Eddy继续和他的第三乐章打架，谱架上的五线谱上画得比鬼画符还鬼画符，就是Brett都没办法第一时间清晰辨认——而这已经是打的第不知道多少份乐谱了。Eddy最近天天哀嚎声称西贝柳斯折磨他的眼睛和头发，Brett作为过来人大呼好耶，然后也乖乖去和自己的乐团谱磨合。最近家里的BGM全换成西贝柳斯，Eddy刚暗喜自己偷偷混进去的巴赫好像没被发现，Brett朝他丢来一个枕头，正中红心，接着就被嫌弃没有发出440Hz的A。  
“换一首。”丢枕头的人朝他面无表情地说。

再喜欢的曲子听一万遍还要上台演奏都成了折磨，于是liked成了epic；那怎么相处了十几年的人还没成旧人？  
人心易变已经是人类说烂了的命题，远的近的中的古的东方西方南方北方，现代感情大师恨不得拍着身后写不出几个字的白板隔着屏幕冲你大吼，掰开你的脑子把人心不古四个字塞进你的脑子，在一分钟的视频里用四十五秒略带轻蔑的傲慢口吻声称自己“占领”了怎样的高峰，征服过如何清高的男男女女，最后怜悯地翘着二郎腿冲着你说，“那是因为我从不玩真的。”  
Eddy恶心坏了，大半夜四点睡不着还整这种东西，我只是睡不着不是要因为自己的呕吐物猝死好吗？他一巴掌敲在被子上，把身边Brett给打醒了，于是那个440Hz的A又按在了Eddy脸上。  
大师折磨可怜人，普通人互相折磨，于是这下好了，我都睡不着凭什么你睡得这么开心，不怀好意的手还没伸过去就直接被抓住，接着另一人直接翻身压在他身上，黑暗中那张清减之后越发幼龄的脸比四点的月光更撩人，抓住他手腕的手指散发着活人的热度，微弱的脉搏混合着对方的心跳声在安静的房间里跳动，是Eddy这辈子唯一听不腻的声音。  
“睡不着？”那只抓着他的手腕的手指翻过来以一种灵活的角度塞进指缝里，在灼灼的目光中缓缓扣紧，一点点塞满手指的每个缝隙，指尖还要在手背上摩挲那些突起的骨节，轻轻地、缓缓地、慢慢地，小提琴手手指上的薄茧被并不敏感的手背表皮感应到，传上大脑的时候莫名让人红了脸。  
Brett Yang永远拥有这种第一眼抓住人的魅力。  
喉咙像是被哽住了，于是沉默成了共犯。另一只手撩起宽松的裤腰时Eddy听到自己哽住的喉咙里一声气泡破裂的声音，他突兀地叫了一声，沙哑凌乱，比心跳更大声。  
那只手顿了一下，继续那种慢慢地撩拨，很难讲算不算煎熬。指尖像在琴键上跳跃，比小时候的Brett更熟练，拥有更多的技巧，勾住内裤边缘的时候让那根松紧带啪的一声弹回了耻骨上，发出清脆的声音。Eddy能感觉自己全身的血液这个时候都在往两个地方涌，如果这个时候有个小精灵开了灯大概能看到他这辈子脸最红的时候。  
真可怕。  
骨头也能产生快感吗？为什么他只觉得Brett的手底下他的胯骨都在颤抖。

第二天醒来的时候新加坡午后灼热的日光透过百叶窗打在他脸上，陈韦丞在床上坐了五分钟，最后终于崩溃地确认，他昨晚睡着了，没能梦到Brett Yang，梦到了大师西贝柳斯。  
隔壁昨晚没能入他梦的Brett大师熟练地把那个440Hz丢到他脸上，得到了一个完美的A

【End】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近（今天）的一些奇思妙想。  
> 我一个甜口星人喝完了一整杯热拿铁，妈耶，大灾难——还好没叫超大杯  
> 没做，小狗睡着了）  
> 大声嘲笑（被暴打）


	14. 【2/2】病号餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没啥灵感，摸个鱼

Brett望着面前的清汤白水，无奈地说道，“有肉吗？”  
“肉，哪来的肉？”Eddy很警惕，隔着一道门都听到Brett吐槽，从门那头伸出个头来，圆眼睛滴溜溜，“医生说你不能吃肉。”  
医生大概是他们家最近出现率最高的词之一了，Brett挑起那颗水煮蛋，面无表情地一筷子通了进去，蛋黄流出来的时候他叹了口气，Eddy又没把这个蛋煮熟。  
他倒是很想站在对方身边指导一下这个这辈子第一天进厨房的人，然而身体没那个条件，他烦躁地把蛋丢在另一人碗里，开始吃他那点可怜的草。  
对，没错，就是草，Brett恶狠狠地想着Eddy可能真的把他当羊养了，不然为什么他只能吃草。  
“嘿bro，蛋白质是不可少的！”Eddy端着他自己的那碗草出来第一眼就看到那个可怜的被通了个窟窿的蛋，Brett抬头看了他一眼，不知道为什么让他瑟缩了一下，他最后把那块水煮的鸡肉切好放在Brett面前，得到了他的伙伴一个可怜兮兮的眼神。  
“...还不如没有。”Brett把头搭在餐桌上，长长地、深深地叹了口气，望向Eddy的眼神中好像连高光都没了，“我不想做羊...”  
同伴难得弱势的模样让Eddy不由得好笑，他伸手把自己碗里的蛋细心戳开，还很满意自己至少在第三天的尝试后煮熟了一个蛋，于是全塞在Brett碗里，自己低头把那个没煮熟的吃了。男人一口一个蛋的动作很有些视觉上的冲击，Brett有些恶意地想这人嘴大。  
Eddy吃得是和Brett一样标准的营养餐，清汤寡水看上去就是草和草还有草，半点荤腥不见，油都没一滴，Brett也说过让他别和自己吃一样的，但Eddy倒是很坚决，拿着筷子夹菜的时候还声称味道不错，正好为自己的减肥做准备。Eddy永远都知道怎么support Brett，能看出他那些言不由衷的话后面埋着怎样的小心思，然后用温暖的手握住这些有事见不得人的小心思，环抱住他。  
Brett没吃几口就饱了，Eddy把那些鸡肉切得更小块，眼神很执着，就是如果Brett不吃完他就会一直追着对方下去的模样，逼得Brett又多吃了几口，直到苦笑着摇头。他刚从医院出来，吃饭都是件累人的事，此刻眼皮耷拉着像是快睡着的模样，于是Eddy扶着他到床边，看着他头一歪又昏沉沉睡过去，替苍白的小个子青年撩了下额发。  
他坐在他床边，很专注地看Brett，低下头时认真的模样像是在考虑什么可以改变他人生的大事。然后他悄悄关上门，又跑到电脑边上去搜，“How to cook an egg”  
他尽量不去想他的好友苍白的脸和还在哆嗦的双腿，只是尽力开始思考怎样做好一个水煮蛋。感谢这个世界，虽然他们教导小提琴的指导很是一般，但好在还有不错的厨艺分享能供他学习。只是眼花缭乱地看了那么多，到最后电脑前的人还是抿紧了双唇，无力地垂下手，连那双平日里一向充满活力的眼睛都搭下，他慢慢把脸靠在键盘上，过了一会儿，在键盘上缓缓地滚了一圈。  
时间慢悠悠地飘过。在安静的午后。

【END】


	15. 【2/3】瑜伽球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 速度摸鱼，EB，互攻背景，瑜伽球，全是doi，互相侮辱，讲道理我这满脑子都在想什么啊到底（？

杨博尧觉得陈韦丞实在很适合一个词，牲口。  
他抱着瑜伽球，手止不住的抖，嘴里来不及吞咽的口水落在瑜伽球光滑的表面黏糊糊地往下掉，有些掉在柔软的垫子上，身后的人握着他的腰不断在他耳边喘息，熏红了他的耳朵。他指尖没有一点力气，双腿跪在地上被对方顶得一颤一颤地往前，膝盖都发红，只能尽力抱住自己手中唯一的实体，尽力咬住舌尖，不让那些过于羞耻的声音再次蔓延。  
“呼——哈、Brett，”Eddy在他身后恶趣味地咬他耳尖，带出身体一连串的颤抖，Brett最近生病腰瘦了一圈，正适合那双大手握住腰间，“加倍奉还，哼？”  
陈韦丞记仇算是一绝，杨博尧自认为早就知道了这件事还是他妈的被气得仰倒，只可惜他今天是弱势的那个，如今声音身体都管不住。陈韦丞“好心地”伸出手塞进他的嘴里，搅出啧啧水声，拉扯杨博尧伸不直的舌头，被杨博尧一口咬下去，疼得一抽气，又报复性的重重顶了两下对方敏感点的位置，让现在已经彻底瘫在瑜伽球上的人发出两声止不住的哭喘。  
显然能把恋人做哭对于所有男性来说都是极大的精神满足，Eddy喘着粗气去舔Brett的脖颈，身下依旧是有条不紊地动作着，在恋人的敏感点附近来回晃动，感受着久违的穴肉绞紧又被他一次次操开最后连夹都没办法做到的舒爽感。他们禁欲的时间着实算长，这次算对方病后第二次开荤，上次直播后被压在桌上“操”了一顿之后陈韦丞一直想找机会把场子找回来，没想到今天杨博尧就迷迷糊糊给了他这个机会，他在心里真心实意感谢那位建议Brett去练瑜伽还送来瑜伽球的好朋友。  
当然Brett是不是这么想他就不知道了，杨博尧刚把身子放在瑜伽球上就被握住了腰，有备而来自是想好了一切，陈韦丞的巴掌打在杨博尧挺翘的屁股上时他甚至还在午睡后的迷茫状态，晕晕转转感觉自己还没睡醒，结果那一巴掌发出的清脆声音直接把他震醒了，他还来不及反抗就直接被拉下了松垮垮的裤子，接着冰凉的润滑剂随着两根修长的手指带了进去，按在他的前列腺上时他早就只能趴在瑜伽球上颤抖了。  
午后的阳光黏黏腻腻地打在这对小情侣身上，被阳光一照那种在室外做爱的羞耻感几乎要把Brett淹没，甚至让他模糊地有种被什么东西注视着的感觉。心理和身体的双重刺激让他软了腰只能靠Eddy握着才撑得住，身后那圈肉无力地吞吐着男人的硬物，只是随着呼吸颤抖地收缩都会被立刻顶开，最重要的是这人的温度，他迷迷糊糊地想，手指压在瑜伽球上好几下都滑了过去，根本撑不起来，柔软的指节泛起了粉色。陈韦丞在他身后喷洒的鼻息温热，体温灼热，两个人相贴的皮肤几乎让人有了燃烧着的感觉，这人像个小太阳一样照着他，眉眼弯弯露出坏笑的模样直接封住了他的口舌，于是接下来的一切都顺理成章，成了狼狈为奸。  
哎，由着他吧。Brett把他顶在瑜伽球上，伸长手臂努力扒着已经因为汗湿而变得更加滑腻的瑜伽球，在Eddy射出来的一瞬间决定自己再也不会让这些东西出现在家里了。  
然而让他吃瘪的到底是东西还是人呢？

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲真右位宠左位算啥，我钦定的左右位互宠！  
> 看本子真的满脑子都是我觉得可以让他们试试这个动作（？然后就是满脑子他俩doi（... 顺便病后第一次是西小协直播啦，然后报复是指病中E不敢动B于是B口了他好几次 好涩好涩啧啧


	16. 【2/4】喝酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼，有一点点be，互攻背景

Brett发现最近Eddy好像一直背着自己偷偷摸摸地在看什么，他凑近之后对方立刻和做贼被抓到一样一跳两米远，要不是头上的确没顶着一对耳朵Brett好几次都想到了被摸了背的大兔子。  
…不对，我被粉丝影响了。  
Brett把脑子里那个兔子Eddy丢出去，像猫一样悄悄地、慢吞吞地往正不知在看什么笑得浑身都在抖的Eddy靠去——  
“！Bro，你吓死我了！”啪的一声电脑屏幕都在哀嚎，Brett拧着眉头看慌得都在无意识往后缩的Eddy，前所未有的有种自己被绿了的感觉。  
Brett Yang即使人病了之后看起来很飘以外依然自有一股子底蕴在那儿，即使是在穿着被粉丝们说成是儿童睡衣的蓝绿色音符套头衫的时候，低沉着眉眼认真看你的时候着实让人心里很慌。这和衣服大概没什么关系。Eddy感觉自己在对方面前就像是还在上学时没写作业被抓住的小男孩儿，又或者是当时毫无准备就在Chole面前拉帕格尼尼阿纳的小提琴手。按理来说也是老夫老夫了有什么不能说的，然而这个吧……  
Eddy Chen，快用你无敌的perfect pitch想想办法啊！  
Brett在他面前撑着腰眯着眼睛，修剪齐整的指甲在木质桌子上敲了敲，像是没看到Eddy的窘境和脸上越发红润的恋人，半晌突然抬起手在Eddy脸上摸了一下，温润的触感滑过时成功让Eddy脸更红了。  
“喝酒吗？”他歪歪脑袋问。

好家伙，他就不该给自己找这么多事儿。杨博尧叹了口气，一巴掌拍开身边已经开始醉得莫名哈哈大笑的陈韦丞，眼尖地看到对方又在开新的一瓶啤酒，连忙夺了过来，“别喝了！”  
“哈哈哈哈、B，B——R——E——E——T——，BREET！”醉眼朦胧的男人一把扑上来，冲着对方的衣服就开始蹭蹭蹭，酒息全扑在Brett的脖颈上，激出一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩，热热的吐息沿着脖子蔓延上鼻尖，陈韦丞凑到杨博尧面前啾地亲了他一下，接着猛地往后退，在看到杨博尧抬手抚摸那块被亲吻的皮肤时开始傻兮兮地笑。  
“...”Brett把啤酒瓶放在桌子上，看着Eddy在他身边晃晃悠悠地开始哼曲子，没几下就把自己晃晕了，晕乎乎地趴在桌子上，半眯着眼睛一副快睡着的模样，桌面挤压着肉嘟嘟的脸庞，厚唇微微张开，露出一小节舌尖。  
他真的醉了吗？杨博尧撑着头，歪着脑袋无意识盯视，他伸手把Eddy身上的外套往上拽，正犹豫要不要把他们沙发上那床小毯子拿过来，刚刚还看起来一副快睡着模样的陈韦丞突然撇了撇嘴巴，接着在杨博尧迷茫的眼神中转过头去，整个脸都怼在桌子上，肩膀一抖一抖的，呜呜地哭起来。  
——？  
如果问号能够具象化的话杨博尧现在脑袋上的问号可能已经要把他们的天花板给捅破了，他来不及安慰（他应该安慰什么）对方，只能伸长手去捞他们桌上那包纸一打一打抽出来全放在陈韦丞面前，手忙脚乱的还抽不出来，最后烦躁地一把扯开，陈韦丞本来还在扯着嗓子嗷嗷喊，眼睛里的泪也是真的大滴大滴吧嗒吧嗒掉，结果看着杨博尧暴力开纸就突然又破涕为笑，笑得稀里哗啦的鼻涕泡儿都出来了，于是整张通红的脸又蹭在自己的袖子上，鼻涕眼泪一把抓，全抹在可怜的棕色外套上。  
“你、你，Eddy——”Brett无奈地把他拉起来，洁癖在看到陈韦丞那张恶心巴拉的脸上时真的是表都快爆了，然而只能硬着头皮去擦对方的脸，把纸巾丢进垃圾桶里时长长叹了口气，深感自己怕不是陈韦丞第二个妈。  
他嫌弃得要命，却又不敢说，于是只能冷着脸僵硬地擦陈韦丞的脸，用力得好像对方脸上是家里某个角落的顽固污渍，这种力道不管怎么说都是会痛的，然而Eddy刚刚还嚎得好像Brett家暴他一样，这个时候反而安静的像个娃娃，Brett收回手迟疑地想问他不疼吗的时候还又冲Brett咧开嘴笑了笑。  
“...你是不是喜欢上别人了？”Brett决定打直球。  
“嗯、是——嗯？啊——？”Eddy刚开始还下意识点头，他可太习惯在Brett身边点头了，结果Brett的脸色还来不及变就只看到他后知后觉地猛烈摇头，直接拉近两人本来就只有几厘米的距离，委屈的眼睛望向Brett的时候Brett甚至来不及往后拉远距离就直接被抓住了手腕，“你、你怎么会这么翔——”大舌头了都。  
杨博尧面无表情地用另一只手抽出手机，刷刷几下点开屏幕就照着网页上念，“当恋人有这几个特点时你一定要小心他出轨了——”被Eddy一把抢过去，结果脸都快跌进屏幕里了却根本都看不清一个字，于是直接开始耍赖，“你你你、你信他——”  
只听得见咣当一声，Eddy被一把在地上的时候下意识闭上眼睛，然而想象中的疼痛并没有到来，他睁眼正看到Brett皱着眉从他身边收回手，他无意识喃喃了句Brett，就被一只手揽过脸颊，两人的眼睛直直的对视。  
“你不会有这个机会的。”Brett低声说，那只放在Eddy灼热脸颊上的手在对方略带迷茫的眼神中缓缓向下，“我不会给你这个机会。”  
“...我真没有。”Eddy只觉得心都快因为那股浓郁的感情涨裂，然而他迷糊的脑子里根本搞不清这指控的由来，于是沿着本能去握对方的手，抚摸指尖那些薄茧，脸颊也蹭了上去，失笑，“...你还、担心这个”  
Brett撑累了直接把自己扑在Eddy身上，对方温暖的身体完美地包容住了他，就像两人的身体天生就应该合成一个圆一样，Eddy顺势把他搂在怀里，对方的胸膛传来闷闷的笑声，一下以下震颤着Brett。  
“...笑什么。”他抬头去咬对方的唇尖，对方身上的酒气浓郁得几乎把他都快灌醉了，而看着对方毫不设防的微笑模样，实在很难不让人起些想法。于是久违的，手不规矩了起来。  
“唔、嗯...”酒后的人总是很诚实，尤其是面对某些身体欲望，Eddy被压在柔软的地毯里，忍不住想把身体折叠躲避难耐的快感，却被Brett的手强硬地分开。对方今天动作强势得像是台上的独奏家，简单粗暴直截了当，没两下就揉搓出了Eddy的眼泪，混合着潮红掉进柔软的头发里，他忍不住去抓Brett的手腕，对方却只是用更精准的动作让他的手指最后无力地松开，变成了咬在嘴里的呻吟。  
Eddy也搞不清自己到底醉了没，但大概那些营销号会告诉你如果男人还可以勃起就是没真醉，就是不知道Brett看到了没有。当那圈软肉无力地吞吐着男人的硬物时，让Brett格外满意的，大概就是那张泫然欲泣却丝毫没办法掩饰的脸和那根可怜巴巴地已经射了两次却只能继续勃起的阴茎。  
也算是报了上次的仇，然而这冤冤相报大概也是没完没了了，这个属于家庭内部纷争，外人没办法介入。

小陈当天被难得吃醋的老杨狠狠找回了场子，抱着玩偶呼呼大睡，从被子里露出光裸上身掩不住的痕迹。老杨则还是没被年轻的肉体糊弄过去，趁着有人终于被折腾得起不来一板一眼地调查到底是什么东西严重破坏了他们的家庭环境。  
然而啪啪按鼠标的手在浏览记录里查不到任何诡异的痕迹；ins回了粉丝，好；官方邮件有回，ok；viola笑话，哈哈，不好笑。小小的脑袋大大的问号，陈韦丞的笔记本干净的比他的脸还干净，那到底有什么可以躲着他的？结果反倒是他被reddit里的小天才们吸引了注意，在沙发上敲完了下一次0040的稿子，不少粉丝激动讨论着小小陈和小小杨，让他失笑。  
小时候的视频还有好多，说不定还能做一期，他熟练敲开陈韦丞的文件夹，然而文件夹里爆满的视频材料和图片甚至音频直接差点闪瞎杨博尧的眼睛，很多很多的杨博尧，很多、很多、很多、很多的他，各种不同时期乱七八糟有的没的比赛里的舞台上的生活中的甚至私底下的，嗯——？  
Brett突然想到前几天他和妈妈的跨洋电话，原本是日常报平安和感谢父母翻箱倒柜找这些旧物，结果不知道为什么妈妈在电话最后说了一句，“丞丞好喜欢你哦。”  
他当时还不明白，结果这下、  
Brett深深地、深深地、深深地捂住了脸，试图挡住那些没办法遮挡住的红晕。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好甜啊（捧读）妈妈。我想谈恋爱——  
> 其实老杨查小陈apple id就行了，小陈还天天有事没事在手机上看，后来被老杨暴力镇压全删掉了。  
> “你再看我就天天在家里电视上放你的视频——”  
> 小陈就跪了hhhhhh  
> 讲真太腻歪了都有点不像他俩的风格了，但我同人怎么追得上蒸煮，说不定他俩真的私底下偷偷看呢（你永远没办法预料tsv到底会做什么  
> 摸鱼摸好久，我今天果然心情好，连氛围都是这种粉红粉红pilapila的氛围  
> 每天都在be魂和eb魂反复横跳，真的是一滴都无了，我之前没觉得红迪这么好笑，后来自己开始玩了之后真的每天都是爆笑  
> 这已经是第三天摸鱼了，我的正篇都不想写了（...  
> 摸鱼真的好快乐...


	17. 【2/15】几个摸鱼片段

【2/5】

出发收拾行李，小陈→瞎几把收拾，开始玩手机；老杨→认真收拾，最后看到小陈瞎几把收拾会变得超暴躁，然后开始暴打小陈“好好收拾！”然后小陈开始好好收拾，两个人一起收拾箱子收拾得贼累，最后老杨也不想收拾了但是还是在努力想有啥，然后小陈在后面用脚踢他，问他要不要喝BBT，然后老杨就立刻跑神了，两个人跑去喝BBT。结果到了地方老杨突然想起来妈的有什么东西没带，然后小陈在后面懒懒地说去买呗，然后老杨就只能叹气，如果真的有什么东西特别重要然后没带老杨就会开始暴打小陈，然后小陈被暴打，老杨开始认真解决问题，小陈在后面当背后灵，一边抱怨一边老老实实被抱怨；老杨的问题忘带东西→小陈“没事没事我们还可以blablablabla”老杨：认真生自己气，最后傲娇地嗯一句，小陈开始偷笑，老杨：笑屁

【2/6】ft sophie ouioui的猜地名之后：

“哎…这次你输了都没什么惩罚，没意思~”

“（瞥，收拾东西，）你想干嘛”（亿点点期待）

“…”（突然凑近，撑住墙，鼻尖顶鼻尖，手缓缓放在B的下巴上，轻轻摩擦，B的心跳骤停一秒）“…我——”

“BBT——”“BBT——”（异口同声）

（对视，爆笑）

“无糖加珍珠多冰？”（一把挪开手，伸长手拿手机）

“Thanks bro~”（皮卡小陈向您发射爱心，顺势收回手，在裤子上悄悄蹭蹭）“我去看看外卖到了没”（关门）

“…”（摸下巴，无糖？椰果？布丁？jzusbdj？jxhusns？什么来着啊头疼）

“…”（在裤子上蹭手，蹭手，再蹭手，这温度怎么蹭不掉了？）

【2/15】八卦

乐团排练。

Eddy Chen心不在焉地拉，Brett Yang一脸烦躁地听。

同学A蹭过来撞Eddy肩膀，Eddy一下回头，“怎么样怎么样？”Brett满脸疑惑。

“…”同学A深吸一口气，肩膀因为吸气紧张地抬起又落下，看上去有什么大事要公布，Eddy期待地看着他。

“…在一起了。”同学A小声说。

Eddy惊喜地长大了嘴巴，拳头握紧，使劲跺了一下地，没过三分钟，Linda和Cindy在一起了的故事就通过二提前排传遍了整个乐团，整个乐团一下此起彼伏着“我居然猜错了！”“我就知道我就知道我跟你说…”和“那么激动干嘛…”的讨论声音，直接让一提首席面无表情的程度又上了一个八度。 于是那天的乐团彩排在一片八卦声中完美结束，有些人的笑容得意得像是他三年前买中了一支涨幅300％的股票，“排练室的镜子都没有他的牙亮！”买错股的同学B大呼上当。

两个小朋友在回家的公交上都你来我往，琴盒咣当咣当地撞在一起，没办法吸引他们的注意，你撞我一下我撞你一下，“…明明Linda喜欢的是Rachel！”Brett还是愤愤不平。“nah, bro我都和你说了，我的八卦水平是一流的——”Eddy冲他摇着头眨了眨眼睛，露出故意恶心人的腻人微笑，像只花孔雀扭着腰几乎要在公交上跳钢管舞，“不愧是我！” “…”他输了。Brett翻着白眼控制住用手机拍下照片来的冲动，把一张钞票拍在Eddy充满表演欲的手上，这一站到他家了，“…周一…” “请你吃雪糕！”那张纸钞还没有被另一人的手心捂暖就又回到他手里，Brett下意识下了车Eddy还站在车上笑嘻嘻地看他，“明天见！”

于是隔壁Linda到底是和谁在一起又不重要了。

【2/15】cr.年糕www这句话

“你说你穿哪个号？”Eddy拿起裙子好奇地问道。

“你说我穿哪个号？”Brett奇怪地反问他，“你难道不该问问你姐姐穿哪个号吗？”

Eddy拿着裙子的手都一顿，张大嘴，过了好一会儿直到Brett不耐烦地喊他帮忙才手忙脚乱地像个新晋男朋友一样小心翼翼地帮女友拉上拉链，Brett从镜子里去看他，只看到他红红的耳根。

穿女装多少还是有些羞耻，Brett没那个勇气再出去照镜子，好在他们挑了个很大的mall，感谢更衣间里都有镜子。Brett捞过手机仔细看了看照片里Belle的装扮，又认真对比了一下身上的裙子，觉得可以接受。他刚刚只是看了外形就随手拿了最外面的，倒是Eddy在身后拦着他，跑去和服务员小姐比划了下尺寸之后换了一件，认真的模样让Brett不由多看了几眼。

“…Edwina的衣服挑顺手了吗？”他掀了下裙摆，不禁挑眉调侃身边的男友，对方耳根上的红色已经蔓延到了脖子上，正眼神飘忽地摸鼻子，在不大的更衣室里努力靠墙，Brett悄悄把眼神低了低，ok，还不用去洗手间。

他又觉得有点心痒得不甘心。

“…你喜欢吗？”他问道，拉着宽大的裙摆不熟练地摆了几下，镜子里因为女装而有些不熟悉的自己做出同样的动作。

“…嗯…嗯？”Eddy被问得心虚，他微皱起眉捂住下巴，嗯了好几下，似乎试图做出比较客观的评论，然而前后倚着墙的双腿换了好几下，最后只能模模糊糊地点点头，不敢和他对视，于是Brett满意了。

怀里突然扎进一个温暖的身体，Eddy被手和衣服捂住的下半张脸被手指挑起，低头望去就是胸前因为裙子而鲜少暴露在外的一片白花花的胸脯，合着从屋顶打下的白光让人眼晕。Eddy抱住人的第一反应还是这人瘦好多，下一秒才是他可能有点晕，他一只手捂住脸抬头，近乎无奈地叹气，“…小心着凉。”

“…你和女孩子出去约会的时候也会这么说吗？”Brett把他的脸拉开，疑惑地问，“到底是怎么有那么多好看的女孩子喜欢你的？”

“…你不也是？”Eddy脸猛地一正色，眼瞅着温情脉脉的场景就要变成家庭伦理大片，Brett试图抢救岌岌可危的男友吃醋爆点，“…你说这件可以吗？”  
可以吗？那真是不能再可以了。Eddy的手沿着Brett的肩膀从身后滑到腰际，滚出一片白皙皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩，就是这个码数，他是按照杨博尧过往的身材报的，现在——

他一只手就能揽着对方多半的腰，流线型剪裁落下的裙摆和身体还差了几乎半个人，Brett明显感受到他一下抿紧的唇瓣落下的情绪，轻轻拍了拍他的头发，像是隔着柔软的头发抚摸那缕不安的灵魂。

“我觉得挺好的。”他最后当断则断，把这点情绪断在更衣室里，他自有别的办法让Eddy忘掉这件事，“我相信你姐看了都会夸。”

Belle的确夸了。大概。

【2/15】

“我死了以后我的遗嘱在你的电脑里放片那个文件夹 密码是我妈生日”Brett握住Eddy的手说到。

“医生，给他来一针。”Eddy出门招手，冷静地说，“顺便给我来一针。” 

（这两句大概会扩，大概）））


	18. 【3/5】瑜伽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摸个鱼  
> 辛苦复健ing，没想到写癫了以后居然也需要复健  
> 啥时候更新爹

生病之后Brett终于有了一个很好的习惯，他开始每天练瑜伽。  
练瑜伽好处是真不少，以前在Brett起床Eddy还没起床这段时间他会随便做点早餐，然后就着咖啡开始摸鱼，等到某个头发乱糟糟的人起床吃完早餐回完血充完电之后，再慢悠悠商量今天要做什么——当然了，这可能是自由职业者为数不多的好处。  
当然还有一种可能性，而且自从两人住在一起之后几率变得极高，那就是Eddy睡傻了，而他得抱着枕头走进对方的房间，直接来一场真人大乱斗，然后拎着在梦里稀里糊涂就被暴打一顿的小陈坐在餐桌上，吃他们今天可能是唯一一顿饭。  
当然在Brett生病之后他们至少会吃两顿。

早晨九点的阳光洒在客厅里，Brett均匀地呼吸，上身前倾，伸出手臂听着耳边温柔的女声说着些尽力放平之类的鬼话，大腿内侧极限绷紧，在阳光下在黑色长裤里轻微抖动。一切在阳光之下都无所遁形，光晕温柔地包裹着你，又刺激着你。Brett轻微皱眉，即因为酸痛的大腿也因为过于强烈的阳光。目光很多时候也像是阳光，你站在舞台上，也被注视着，被或温柔、或挑剔、或激烈的目光注视着。刚开始这是种享受，久而久之就成了折磨，以至于在生活中更需要一个人独处的时候，你却被目光所吸引，在需要安静时想要刺激，在需要刺激时渴望安静。  
柔和的女声提醒Brett下一个动作中间的休息，于是他终于可以收回酸痛的大腿，长长地将浊气吐出。被清洗无数次而不再柔软的毛巾些微扎手，却是用惯了的，不想更换，甚至都不会在意，剐蹭在脸上刺激面部的神经，吸收薄汗。  
大拜式，跪在膝盖上，上身缓缓下落，呼吸，头顶触及瑜伽垫，柔软和坚硬的感觉一起传到脑门，瑜伽垫倒是柔软，地面却怎么都是坚硬的，睡在十层之高的软垫上依旧能感受到一颗豌豆的公主大概甚至受不了行走的折磨。胸腔发出轻微的尖叫，放下自己的同时骨头也在嘎吱作响，骨架小不意味着柔软，男人的身体哪来的柔软？大概屁股是柔软的，但骨头却一直是硬的。  
有凉意从为数不多接触地面的额头升起，天地渺渺之间只有呼吸声永存，心脏在跳动，思绪在游荡，就仿佛连“我”都不再存在，只有世界的声音在进行，汽车的轰鸣、咖啡机嘟噜噜、吐司机叮当轻响，过了一会儿Brett才反应过来那是吐司机的声音。他们从前玩你拉我猜，玩过无数期，猜电器那期把 La Mer拉了无数次，不，倒不如说每一期你拉我猜都会有La Mer，海水，哗啦啦，只要有水的地方就会有La Mer。  
“陈韦丞，别浪费水。”他忍无可忍地喊，声音闷闷的，他还卧在瑜伽垫上，他终于又存在了，这个世界的声音都远去，只有自己的声音和水声哗啦啦，嘎吱之后，是牙刷的声音，以及呼噜噜的泡泡声，“...你都不专心！”噗呲噗呲，吐泡沫的声音。  
“我再专心也能听到你浪费水！”作为两个人中交房租的那个，杨博尧忍不住了，“...那么想玩水叫你去游泳你不去？”多了个人瑜伽也是做不下去了，干脆去磨咖啡，他们的咖啡机老得不行了，每次还得自己手搅，习惯了，懒得换，搅完咖啡十分钟，陈韦丞基本上能洗漱完，可以一起吃早餐。病的时候每天他躺在床上他们两个都会一起吃早餐，现在没想到成了个习惯。  
“好冷——！”陈韦丞的声音闷闷地传来，在毛巾里，杨博尧都能想到他在镜子前摆弄头发的模样。他端着盘子放在桌上，顺手去收地上的瑜伽垫和桌上的手机，“你快点，让我洗个澡。”路过厕所时陈韦丞对着他的刘海发难，他瞟了眼，“右边。”于是陈韦丞把刘海梳在右边，满意了。  
“草莓酱没了。”其实还有。  
“啊——”信得真快，昨天还有半瓶没看到吗？

“待会儿去买。”又多一瓶，哎。  
“那顺便去吃中餐吧！”不是昨天才吃过吗？

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后真是牛头不对马嘴，其实只是想写老杨恶作剧，结果怎么写都怪怪的，干脆直接cut掉，暴力END（笑死  
> 如果你要问15在哪儿的话，还没写


	19. 【3/6】他想吻我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写点没头没脑的东西  
> 清库存清库存  
> 灵感来源：读口型猜猜音乐词语（心灵感应还是互相伤害？），BV1Bh411y72J  
> 一个很黏糊糊的很不ntxl的故事，本来真的只是想写吻的（挠头

**他想吻我。**

Brett在阳光下迷迷糊糊地想，靠在长沙发的一头，Eddy坐在他身边，把一条腿蹬在沙发上，看书，那些蝇头小字印刷体工工整整，从字到书页边有着严格的规制，每一页印刷的字数不会超过三百个，但不知道为什么就会让人觉得优美且赏心悦目，一本厚实得拿在手里，很让人有安全感。封面上是奇怪的图案混杂在一起，天文宇宙大爆炸...之类的，Eddy对大海感兴趣，也对天上的海感兴趣。银河、漫游、星星，Brett喜欢看菜谱和画报，喜欢看真实的银河和大海，对人类的推测不太感兴趣。

“看菜谱又不做。”Eddy从他身后经过的时候撇撇嘴，Brett翻个白眼，说得倒轻松。

“我会刷碗啊！”Eddy笑嘻嘻凑到他身边，须后水的清新气息弥漫了Brett的鼻尖，让他突兀地感觉自己的脸上有些刺痛，Eddy靠他很近，鼻息打在他脸上，比阳光更让人昏沉。生活的气息在蚕食一个心怀梦想的年轻人，或许不年轻，但总会让人沉溺，让人抬不起手，也抬不起脚，甘愿和裹住自己的树一起沉在湖底。

“你那哪叫刷碗？你是洗碗机吗？”Brett一次拎着面包放进冰箱时突然说道。那已经是这个话题结束几天后了，Eddy在餐桌上偷吃果酱，果酱瓶磕在桌子上发出清脆的响声，于是他嘶了一声，趁机又用手指挑了一点。甜。Brett经过他身边时偷了一点去，用舌尖刮过唇瓣时敏锐察觉到一道视线，这家里又没有第三个人，他眼皮都没抬。Eddy又稀里糊涂凑过来，沾了一点蓝莓酱给他，他嫌弃地往后挪，最后看着那根手指直接嘬了上去，舌尖舔舐刮得干干净净，最后啵得一声发出轻响。抬眼的时候心里想着小样儿，就这？把桌上的草莓酱和蓝莓酱放进冰箱里时冰箱门发出砰的一声。

那天陈韦丞的目光一直没停，稍微有点烦，不过习惯就好，从上到下像是舌头湿漉漉把他舔了一遍，然而眼神荒诞行为克制，晚上夹菜碰到他的手乖乖低头说了句抱歉，惊起杨博尧一片鸡皮疙瘩，洗澡时关了水龙头头发湿漉漉得想这人脑残。

脑残在沙发上等他洗澡睡着了，睡得七上八下，把自己的枕头压在底下，杨博尧头发没擦，水还在往下滴里搭拉地掉，面无表情地把他的440HzA抽走，陈韦丞在睡梦中惊醒，头掉在地上，迷糊着挠头，黏黏糊糊地喊你洗完啦——转个身又要睡，被一巴掌打在屁股上拍醒，“要睡回房间睡——！”

这不是男朋友，这是妈。Brett愤愤地多拍了两下，莫名上瘾，Eddy痛呼却不跑，老老实实往他身上凑，笑眯眯问他，“你不亲我吗？”那棵树上的藤蔓缠上来，像是想勒死他，又像想吻他，凑到他脸边时伸出翠绿嫩叶触碰他粉色的嘴唇，白光底下水淋淋的，是眼睛还是眼睛掉进了月光？抑或月亮的影子在水里淅淅沥沥地晃？

他们终于接吻，水气翻腾，都不是十几岁的男孩儿，第一次接吻还纯真青涩，在夕阳下抑或校园的阴影里捂着对方泛红的脸颊。是实打实的吻，舌头交缠，向上舔舐口腔，向下扫过牙齿，被压在底下的人尽力向上，在上的人被揽着向下，肩膀碰到肩膀，鼻子埋在鼻子里，脸颊死死抵住。Eddy扒着Brett的T恤，泛白指节触碰到人还在掉水的头发，于是紧紧抓住发根，像是在埋怨这人还不会照顾自己。Brett咬他舌尖，流出血腥，缠绵在放肆的吻里，捞着Eddy的脖子，重重地搂住，抓着Eddy的后颈，用力得指尖都发红。他们放荡地接吻，手指触碰对方身上的每一个角落，煽动情欲，释放彼此，眼角都微微泛红，眼神却能在空气中刺激出电闪雷鸣，都是渴望占有，都是渴望侵略，都在渴望对方身体的每一丝抖动，在自己手下迭代出的每一丝呻吟，被自己玩弄的情欲勃发，最后在绝对的快乐中泪水涟涟。毕竟，独奏家，都是“独”的。

“呐，哈、Brett，我还没洗澡呢...”嘴唇通红的学弟露出没想到吧的狡黠微笑，眼看着同伴下意识露出轻微厌恶的微表情哈哈大笑，mua在学长嘴上讨一个吧唧亲吻，滑溜溜想从对方手里溜走的时候却被直接扯了回去。Brett拉着他的手放在他蓬勃的欲望上，抬起头在伙伴的手指上留下轻轻的吻，接着顺着指节开始慢条斯理地落下亲吻。于是Eddy脸上的表情也变得暧昧起来，他慢悠悠把手放在同伴的后颈上，就像对方之前做的那样，Brett在他指节上跳跃的亲吻让他全身上下的血都往脑袋上涌，让他甚至忍不住发出了轻微的呻吟，颤抖起来，“又来这招...”但他的表情可说明了一切，他爱死这样了。

“我不介意，一起——”Brett抬头正看到Eddy挪开视线，轻微颤抖着把另一只手咬在齿尖，他呼出一口气，于是亲吻变得越发的色情和水润，几乎像是要把对方的手指当做阴茎一样深喉，一根根纳进嘴里啃噬玩弄，嘴唇泛出水光连连，这让他看上去更迷人了，“...怎么样？”

“...你是在问我吗？呼——”Eddy眼眶红红地瞪他，明白自己暂时占了下风，但是，他赤裸的脚趾踩在好友早就勃起的硬物上，满意地看着人发出一声压抑不住的闷哼，眼睛红红的真好看——

那么这样看起来今晚谁胜谁负，犹未可知。

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天感觉手感还挺好的，嘛，不过一想到再过两天就又要开始干活了就觉得哈——（down↓  
> 下周开始上课，反正应该是不太可能保持之前的更新速度了（感觉看的人也不多哈↓→日常down，不用理我。也是要开始压着自己写点长篇，说不定这次就会写一点连载故事也说不定？也差不多是这半个月一个月有每天压着自己写东西差不多养成习惯了，习惯是真的很重要啊，慢慢来吧  
> 以及爹什么时候更新，虽然库存很多但还是想看更新啊（嗨呀


End file.
